


Monster High/Ever After High drabbles

by El_Heffe



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, rough oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 112
Words: 23,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Heffe/pseuds/El_Heffe
Summary: Some drabbles I did for a friend. Might do some more MH/EAH based prompts so feel free to submit them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, this pussy needs her cream." Kitty wailed as Raven pumped into Apple's mouth without a care. "Patience" Raven said as she gave another lazy thrust "Apple is doing just fine." Kitty had a different opinion as she took Apple's head and slammed her down on Raven's dick. Raven took in Kitty's violent working of Apple's head with some small amusement and delight in feeling Apple's throat spam around her cock. The slight hitch in Raven's breathing was all the warning Kitty needed as she pushed Apple aside and wrapped her lips around Raven's dick, taking in every last drop of her cum. As Raven pulled her spotless cock away from Kitty's mouth she turned to Apple, "And it's time for your reward." Apple gave her a small smile as she spread herself before Raven. Her dick may wander, Apple though as she took inch after inch of Raven's cock, but she always comes back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, big dicks run in the family I see." Howleen's hand froze mid-stroke, turning to see Spectra phasing through the bathroom stall. "Oh don't stop on my account. In fact, let me help you." Spectra leaned forward and took Howleen's cock into her mouth. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from howling as Spectra ghosted her finger to play with Howleen's ass. Spectra could take all of Howleen's cock and lick her balls, never needing to come up for air. As she felt the first pulses of the cock Spectra flipped over and impaled herself on it, the knot swelling and trapping her. Staring each other in the face Howleen was the first to break the silence, "Wanna make out?" Spectra leaned in and replied, "I was hoping you'd ask" After all, it seemed rude to not kiss someone when their knot is lodged deep in your pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a good thing Apple had practiced smiling, it was the only way to keep people from knowing what Kitty was doing to her. Her disembodied mouth was licking and grinning at her back door. How she was able to do that under her dress and panties Apple would never know, probably some Wonderland nonsense. As Apple felt Kitty pull away she gave a small sigh of relief. Only to then gasp as Kitty's tongue was replaced by her cock. Apple's smile became rather fixed as Kitty worked her cock into Apple's ass. Apple was now rather glad that Raven trained her with those plugs, Kitty's cock was nothing next to those.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't breathe, Darling's cock didn't allow for it. She didn't care, her eyes were glazed over with Raven's dark magic. "Come now Apple, don't they teach you how to handle princely dicks in Maiden Class?" She taunted Apple, " I had wanted to go easy on you, but I guess I misjudged Darling. She outshines both of her brothers, I may even want to try her for myself." Raven kneeled besides Apple and licked a few of her tears, "You did go through all this trouble, it would be a shame to waste your efforts." Raven reached for Apple's bottom, "I'll have to think of a suitable reward for you." Raven's hand on her head, forcing her to take more of Darling. Without even a groan she filled her mouth to overflowing, dripping onto her breasts and the floor. Apple's head was pulled back as Raven helped herself to the cum. When she was done Raven turned and saw that Darling was still hard, "Well then, let's try it straight from the tap." Raven said as she took her cockhead into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Darling, I need it." Apple pleaded. She spread herself before Darling, dripping shamelessly. "Your brother can't satisfy me, only you can." That praise gave her a twitch in her dick, "Oh boy" was all she could say as he lifted her skirt and brought out her massive girlcock. "YES! GIVE ALL THAT DICK!" Apple yelled as she penetrated her. Her cock easily parting her eager folds. "Reach where Daring never could take what he couldn't." She wrapped her legs around her unwilling to let her go, giving Darling no choice but to go deeper. She squeezed Darling until she blew into her womb, "YES! Mark me, make your bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally" was all Briar could say as she hilted herself in Apple's ass. After all the longing looks and lonely nights, she was finally fucking Apple. That Raven not only allow it, but prep Apple and Briar with her mouth was almost too surreal. She'd seen Raven eat out Apple dozens of times from the closet, but to have her look up with her cock in her mouth was something she'd never thought possible. As Briar pump in and out of Apple, Raven continued to service them both. Licking from Apple's clit to Briar's ass until they both came. As they laid there with Briar between Apple and Raven she thanked her lucky stars and whatever passing fairy godmother made this possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Jebest4781.

There's something about cock that pairs well with a nice cup of tea Maddie thought as Frankie pumped in and out of her mouth. It was quite a magnificent cock Frankie had stitched together for herself, Maddie had to admire her craftsmanship and her cockmanship. In fact, Maddie thought as she took Frankie's balls in one hand and teasing her pussy with the other, she deserves a little extra . This set Frankie's neck bolts a sparking and her hips a driving, delighting Maddie to no end. Well, this was a fine turn of events, but Maddie knew she could make it better. With that in mind, Maddie took her slick fingers and began to prod at Frankie's asshole. However, this was too much for Frankie as she threw Maddie on the table and proceeded to fuck. Yes, it's not a tea party without a good pounding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Jebest4781.

Wrapping her lips around Frankie's masterwork cock Draculaura spread herself for Robecca, allowing her to work in her fuck machine strapon. With Robecca pistoning in and out of her ass, Draculaura focused on Frankie, effortlessly deep throating the prime specimen she had attached to herself. Not satisfied with merely sucking on Frankie's cock Draculaura's hands began to wander all over her ghoulfriend, fondling her balls, reaching up to tweak her boobs, fingering her pussy, and even taking some tentative pokes at her ass. All this proves too much for Frankie, as she felt her balls tighten she gave Robeeca a signal. Robecca then lifts up Draculaura and spread her as Frankie plunged into her wet pussy. As she shot rope after rope of cum into Draculaura, Frankie planted her lips on the hopefully future mother of their children. "Do you think it took?" Draculaura asked as Frankie pulled away, "Maybe, if not I do have a fresh set of balls nearby." Robecca merely rolled her eyes at this, "This is the sixth bloody pair you shot into her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from Jebest478.

It's insane the things I do for this girl, Raven thought as she gave Apple the sleeping potion. Standing over the dozing form of their girlfriend Raven and Darling turned to each other. With a nod they both feel upon the prone form of Apple, each had their mouth on one of Apple's breasts and fingers in her pussy. Small gasps and moans escaped from Apple's lips encouraging her two lovers to go further. They rolled Apple onto her side, allowing Darling to grid her pussy into her and Raven to lick her ass. The sheer pleasure pushed Darling over the edge as she kissed Apple wake, setting off a chain reaction as she cam and cam and came. Eventually, Apple couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Looking over the prone figure of Apple Darling turned to Raven, "That was pretty good, but we can do better." As she held up two strapons and handed one off to Raven. The insane things I do for these girls Raven said to herself as she put it on.


	10. Chapter 10

The branch outside their dorm gave Kitty the perfect perch to watch Raven and Apple's escapades. It was always fun to see Raven put Apple through her paces, testing and stretching Apple to her limits. Today, however, they were simply naked on Raven's bed, kissing and touching each other all lovey-dovey. Enough to get Kitty going, but not nearly enough to get her off. After a few half-hearted strokes of her cock, Kitty decided to go for the goal. Disappearing and reappearing on the bed Kitty slapped her dick on Apple's pussy, "Mind if I cut in, thanks." Not giving either of the other girls a chance to answer Kitty thrust into Apple, hilting herself in one stroke. As she fucked Apple, Kitty began to reach for Raven's ass. She slapped her hand away and told Kitty, "If you feel like grabbing some ass go for Apple's, she loves having a few fingers up there while she gets fucked." and turned back to capture Apple's lips with her own.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't a traditional 69 what with Gooliope taking Catrine's entire pelvis in her mouth. But with Gooliope massaging her dick with her throat and licking her balls and ass at the same time Catrine was in no mood to get nitpicky. Gooliope's pussy was quivering like jelly with Catrine shoving her face deep into it. As she pulled back, Catrine wondered how flexible the slime girl was. Taking great big licks of her clit Catrine started working in her fingers, then her hand, until Gooliope was taking her entire forearm. The sight of Gooliope stretched obscenely around her arm set Catrine off, shooting her cum deep into her. Catrine could swear that she felt her cum hit her hand inside Gooliope.


	12. Chapter 12

Draculaura loved Clawd, she really did. But for all the wonderful nights spent spooning together, his knot deep in her pussy, he simply couldn't keep up with her demand for cum. No matter how full and heavy his nuts were, they gave out after four loads. Barely enough to take the edge off. But when Avea came to school Draculaura couldn't take her eyes off her and her massive balls. Each one barely fit in the palm of her and once they were there Draculaura wasn't letting them go anytime soon. As Avea shot rope after rope of cum down her throat, Draculaura finally knew sweet relief.


	13. Chapter 13

Duchess knew she overreached this time as she tried to dislocate her jaw to take in Faybelle's cock. Faybelle was always bragging on her magic wand as she called it, referring it to the terror and delight of maidens. Duchess tired of Faybelle's dick swagger and told her to put her money where her mouth was. Duchess was disheartened by the fact she could only manage half of the monster cock but took solace in the fact that Faybelle came heavily into her mouth. As she swallowed what she could, leaving the rest to dribble down on her chest and Faybelle's balls, Duchess thought that if she could not win, at least she failed spectacularly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Jebest4781.

Keeping a firm grip on Mrs. Bloodgood's head Frankie works it down her cock. Somehow able to massage the massive length with no throat Bloodgood also licked the balls Frankie had installed. Meanwhile, Howleen had availed herself to Bloodgood's body, which had mindlessly wrapped its legs around the young werewolf in an attempt to milk her for all she was worth. Efforts that paid off as Howleen painted the insides of Bloodgood's pussy. As she slid out Howleen took Bloodgood's head from Frankie and made her clean out her own cunt. When she was finished Howleen wasted no time in plundering Bloodgood's mouth for herself, while Frankie worked her dick into Bloodgood's plush ass. On and on this went with only the slightest pause for Bloodgood to eat out her own holes clean of cum. Finally, they placed Bloodgood's head back on her shoulders, where the resulting feedback loop broke her, cementing her place as the plaything of her former students.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt for Jebest4781.

Raven wasn't sure how'd she take to contract work. But, seeing the absolute brat her target was put her mind at ease and she could take it as an opportunity to test some things out before using them on Apple. First was gagging Nefera, whatever she'd had to say Raven was in no mood to listen. Picking up a medium paddle Raven gave Nefera a few whacks eliciting indigent whines from the mummy. Unimpressed by Nefera's resilience Raven picked up a candle and drizzled a few drops of wax onto her bosom. Nefera's whines grated on Raven's ears in stark contrast to the heavenly moans and squeals Apple would give her. Deciding to not take any more time then she had to Raven enchanted three of her largest dildoes to levitate and proceed to fuck the everloving daylights out of Nefera. When Nefera's cadence took a more pleasing tone Raven called over Cleo. When she arrived Nerera was on her knee meekly waiting for orders, thinking back to their childhood Cleo asked her a question, "What does a good sister do for her favorite sister?" Wordlessly Nefera crawled towards Cleo, lifted her skirt, and began to lick her pussy. Keeping a hand on Nefera's head Cleo turned to Raven and kissed her on the cheek, "Bravo darling, I must say you do excellent work." Raven smiled, "My pleasure, I relish the chance to make to the world better." and absentmindedly fiddled with Nefera's buttplug.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt for Jebest4781.

Years of selective breeding gave the Cinderella line the most beautiful and sensitive feet in all the land. A fact Cerise and Ramona exploited ruthlessly as they both licked and sucked on Ashlynn's toes, massaged her calves, and rubbed their dicks on her thighs, "I think we're done with the appetizer, let's move on to the first course." said Ramona, and with that the two hybrids lifted the princess into the air, allowing them access to her holes. As they hungrily devoured her ass and pussy Ashlynn had to grab ahold of Ramona's head to keep steady, "I think we're ready for the second course." Cerse told her sister. Ashlynn was unceremoniously dropped onto their dicks and they pounded away, giving her little love bites on her necks. As she was stretched out by their know Ashlynn felt her will become subsumed to the pleasure. After their knots deflated enough to release her, Ashlynn got on her knees and serviced the two sisters. As they kissed and fingered each other's assholes Cerse and Ramona had to agree that having a princess suck their dicks while their cum leaked out of her was the best way to bond as sisters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from rqueen4ever

"Wolf girl is in rut, yes?" Abbey asked Howleen out of the blue. A short "Wha?" was all she could get out before Abbey lifted her up until Howleen's crotch was at eye level with Abbey, "Signs unmistakable, will remedy." With no further muss, Abbey tore off Howleen's panties and effortlessly deepthroats her cock, knot and all. Due to the tight grip Abbey kept on her hips all Howleen could do was hold on and ride the pleasure. A rather short ride as Abbey's relentless assault was too much for the young werewolf, "Still hard? Will have to be stepping up now." As Abbey took in all of her dick Howleen was surprised at how nice the chill of Abbey's pussy felt on her cock. It was certainly helping her hold off another premature blast off. Shoving her against a wall Abbey continued to pump Howleen's cock for all it was worth, heedless of who might be watching. After shooting off another three loads into her Abbey seemed satisfied and let Howleen drop to the floor in a haze, "Come see me when penis gets too unruly." Abbey said matter of factly and walked off, "Ah yeah, sure." was all Howleen could manage before blacking out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from rqueen4ever.

With rewards like this, who'd want to be evil? This was the prevailing thought in Raven's head as she receiving her just due for saving Wonderlands, that it came in the form of hot dickings was the icing on the cake. Giving a small moan Raven licked and sucked on Lizze's royal scepter, while idly playing with her ball. Beneath Raven, Maddie was enthusiastically worshiping her pussy and giving little tweaks to her clit. Kitty meanwhile was somehow eating out Raven's ass and fucking her tits at the same time. Lizzie held up her hand and everyone gave pause as she proclaimed, "In recognition of your selfless service for the good of Wonderland, allow us to service you in return." Taking this as their cue Maddie and Kitty lined up their cocks with the appropriate holes and began thrusting away, totally focused on Raven's pleasure. Taking in Lizzie's cock as a lifeline to keep from losing herself in the whirlwind of feeling Raven gave it her all too. It didn't seem fair otherwise. Everyone's efforts paid off in a spectacular shower of cum, leaving no doubts in Raven's mind the depths of Wonderland's gratitude.


	19. Chapter 19

"Just think of all the fun we're going to have once Raven gets here." brayed Courtly as she slapped her ridiculously huge dick against Apple's face. That potion she took earlier was a miracle in a bottle, giving her a set of cock and balls worthy of a prince of the Charming line. Courtly needed a bitch breaker this like this for her revenge against Raven. However, when she reached her dorm all she found was Apple doing some thronework. Deciding that Apple was the perfect way to get back at Raven, Courtly made sure that her territory was marked and mark it she did. Taking sadistic delight in Apple squirming under the shadow of her dick, Courtly smeared her cum over her face, "You'd better learn to love my dick, the only way you'll ever get to taste Raven's pussy is when you clean us up after fucking." Whatever indignant remark she had Courtly silenced by shoving her dick in, grabbing her hair and working her up and down. Apple gagging on her cock was music to her ears, finally getting the respect she was so long denied. But she couldn't get complacent, allowing Apple a small breath she ground her nutsack to her face. With no other option given to her, Apple reluctantly licked and sucked Courtly's musty balls, "You're doing so well, here's the first part of your reward." with no further ceremony Courtly came hard in Apple's mouth, overflowing it and setting Apple on a coughing fit. As she pulled out, her ardor unabated, she threw Apple on the bed, "And here's the second." Apple failed to fight off Courtly as she plunged into her pussy, fucking away without a care, "Thanks for being my practice girl, I really appreciate it and so will Raven." The potion didn't just give Courtly amazing size and output, it also gave her improved stamina. Apple was trapped under Courtly for hours, desperately wishing it was Raven that was treating her so roughly. When Courtly finally came Apple was in tears, "That was great, but it seems we have some time before Raven gets here. No reason to waste time, let's get to the next step in your training." Courtly said matter of factly. Without a word, she bent forward and spread her asscheeks with an air of expectation. In a daze, Apple leaned forward with her tongue out and swirled it around her asshole. She just had to ride it out until Raven saved her, then they would have their revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

Once a month the glamor surrounding Cupid would need recharging, retreating deep into where the other students couldn't see her. Under the cover of starlight, she would flit betwixt the trees and pleasure herself to renew her power. But tonight something went awry, "Cupid?" Her heart froze and she dove for cover. Darling walked out of the shadow in her training gear; a loose tank top and shorts, and came over to where Cupid was hiding, "Are you OK? You seemed a little off." Cupid gave a short bitter laugh, "No, that's just me." Cupid came out of cover and gave a sarcastic twirl, "This is me, I'm..." "Beautiful" Darling cut her off. Cupid's heart leaped, she could feel Darling's desire bursting from her heart and tenting her shorts. It seems Cupid wasn't the only one hiding things. She fluttered over to her and gently laid her hands on Darling's bulge, "Thank you for the compliment, I'm sure you have something beautiful for me too. Can I see it?" Darling gave a breathy yes and with that Cupid fished out her cock. It was as magnificent as she hoped, standing tall and proud. Cupid gave it a tender kiss on the head before taking it into her mouth. With her hands on Darling's firm yet plush ass, Cupid works her herself down until her nose touched Darling's soft pubes, "Don't let me finish yet!" cried Darling, pulling back from Cupid's warm and inviting mouth, "I want to pleasure you, just as you've done for me." Darling effortlessly lifted Cupid until her ass was facing Darling. Then she began licking and sucking on Cupid's pussy. Darling's reputation as a pleaser of maidens was completely justified and Cupid felt the need to reward her. Using her wings to steady herself Cupid massaged the head of Darling's dick with her toes before rubbing it between her feet. All this pleasure was getting to Darling and not wanting to blow her load all over Cupid's feet she brought Cupid down until the tip of her dick was about to penetrate her and held still asking for permission. Cupid's needy whines and desperate thrusts backward were enough for her and Darling came to Cupid's rescue and then came in her pussy. Cupid gave a few ragged breaths and kissed Darling on the cheek, "Thank you so much. Cupid said and seeing as Darling's cock was still unbowed decided to show her gratitude more explicitly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Jebest4781

Even in his human form the Big Bad Wolf, Biggie to her, was covered in luxurious fur thought Red Riding Hood as she explored her husband's body. While his wife's hands wandered Biggie was focused on her neck, licking and giving little play bites. It had been too long since they could meet like this and they intended to most of it as he guided his cock into Red's eager pussy. All their patience and foreplay paid off as her folds eagerly parted and welcomed him in, Biggie setting a hard and fast pace. While she loved his gentle side having him mount her in the forest satisfied the primal need within her. Away from the prying eyes of others they could reaffirm their love and grow their family. As he filled her with his seed Biggie howled triumphantly while Red held on to him for dear life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from rqueen4ever.

Tying off the last knot Frankie admired her handiwork. Jinafire was completely unable to move with only her cock remaining free. Seeing no reason to rush Frankie slowly walked to the head of the bed, fingers tugging at the tight bindings. Once she was done with that teasing Frankie got up and promptly sat on Jinafire's face. While she ate as if her life depended on it Frankie took Jinafire's cock in hand and slowly licked and kissed the head and idly juggled the balls. Jinafire's tongue was working like mad, going in deep and occasionally she would suck on Frankie's clit. Since she was doing such a good job Frankie decided to reward her. Crawling forward Frankie lined Jinafire's cock with her pussy and plunged down on it. Jinafire gave a sharp cry as her cock was grasped by Frankie's hot cunt and that cry gave way to moans as Frankie worked herself up and down. While her dick was great Jinafire could stand some more teasing in Frankie's mind, so she spread her asscheeks apart to remind Jinafire what was out of her reach. The sight of Frankie's cute little asshole set Jinafire over the edge and she came hot and heavy in Frankie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from BurstEdge.

Most people wouldn't think that that a wolf cock up their ass was the sign of a plan coming together, but Kitty had Cerise right where she wanted her; on top of her pounding away. For weeks Kitty laid the foundations of this moment, giving Cerise quick little peeks, casually bumping and grinding against her, sneaky crotch grabs, and throughout it all the scent of Kitty's arousal. The final straw was when Kitty bent over to pick up a coin, lifting her tail to show off her lack of panties. Cerise gave a snarl and fell on her barely having enough peace of mind to take her cock out. Kitty was absolutely delighted by Cerise's savagery and forcefulness, all she need was the right motivation. With a keening cry, Kitty came, "That was great, see you later." But Cerise held her firm and continued to fuck Kitty's ass and mauled her breasts. As Cerise shot load after load into her sore ass, Kitty was worried she may have gone too far.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Jebest4781

"That hypocritical bitch!" the Evil Queen's roar of indignation echoed throughout her mirror prison, "Fairest in the land my resplendent ass!" The Evil Queen peered through the mirror at the source of her outrage, Snow White on her knees happily sucking on the cock of that drippy boy who followed Raven around. Dexter! That was the drippy boy's name, seemed he got it through his thick head that Raven was entirely out of his league. Though the nervous body language and the shifty eyes seem to indicate that he wasn't a full participant in these proceedings. Any reluctance vanished when Snow wrapped her tits around his cock and what a cock it was thought the Evil Queen as she cupped herself. They grew those Charming boys big, Snow's boobs couldn't cover it completely and the head, along with a good bit of shaft, escaped from her ample cleavage. Snow White was more than happy to kiss and lick the head as she rubbed her tits against his cock, this proved too much for the boy and he shot a heavy load over Snow's face and tits. The Evil Queen fumed with jealousy, here she was with only her hands and whatever couple was fornicating in front of a mirror to get herself off. Meanwhile, that conniving cunt Snow White had her choice of young studs to bed. When Snow saw that Dexter's cock was still hard she got on her hands and knees like the bitch she was, any earlier shyness he had disappeared and he plowed the Queen of Ever After like common tavern whore, "That's right you bastard, make her hurt!" The Evil Queen encouraged Dexter as he slapped Snow's ass and pulled on her hair. Seeing Snow getting destroyed by a boy her daughter's age and hearing her moan like a wanton slut stoked a fire in the Evil Queen's belly. But she couldn't bring herself to masturbate, no she needed that lust for when the boy fell asleep. Then the boy would be her toy.


	25. Chapter 25

Twyla wasn't sure why, but the werecats were being very nice to her. Twyla gave out a moan as Toralei licked her clit and the twins helped themselves to a breast apiece, yes they were being very nice. They had cornered her in the ghoul's shower and plied her with so many compliments and soft touches. When they pulled away Twyla was about to ask why, but her question was cut off when Meowlody spread her folds, Purrsephone spread her ass, and they both dove in. Toralei delighted in the sounds tumbling out of Twyla as the twins assaulted her nether regions and decided to add to the mix by grabbing Twyla's boobs, giving her little twists and pinches. Under all this attention it wasn't long before Twyla came and came hard, "Come on, let's leave her for ghoulfriend to find." Toralei told the other two as they sauntered out with Twyla in a well-fucked heap for Howleen to find.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX

One misread on a fireball and here she was, sucking on some egg guy's dick. When Kjersti made that bet with Humphrey at the interschool video game tournament she'd thought of it as a way of making some quick coin. Now she had nuts on her face but let it never be said that Kjersti Trollson welches on bets. So she took the balls in her mouth and gave them suck while she worked the shaft with her hand. Humphrey couldn't believe that this was happening, all this time he was jealous of those princes who got girls through sports and poetry and all he had to do was be good at video games. But it wouldn't do to cum in her mouth, so Humphrey had Kjersti spread her legs. Etching in the sight of a girl opening up for him into his memory, before plunging into the troll girl. As he was pumping away Kjersti lifted her shirt, then Humphrey took both of her breasts in his hands and brought both of her nipples into his mouth. This turned Kjersti around on the whole situation and locked her legs around Humphrey, forcing him to cum inside her. As he slid out and tried to catch his breath Kjersti stood up and spread her asscheeks, "Up for round two?" she challenged. A challenge he answered with gusto as he licked and tongue fucked Kjersti's asshole.


	27. Chapter 27

"Dexter, I've heard what you've been saying about Apple and me, about how I just need to meet the right guy." Raven's statement sets Dexter's heart aflutter. Could things be looking up for him? Would she dump Apple for him, as she should have? "So AppIe and I are going to do a test. Apple, would you come in here, please?" Raven announced. Then in walked in this absolutely gorgeous boy, all long flowing blond locks and six-pack abs. Something seemed familiar to Dexter however and tentatively asked, "Apple?" The other boy smiled and responded in a deep and melodious voice, "That's right Dexter, now should we begin the test Raven?" Raven gave a little clap and rubbed her hands together, "Yes, the first order of business; drop your pants the both of you." Without an ounce of hesitation, Apple did as he was told revealing massive length that dropped down to his knees and a pair of fist-sized balls to match. Dexter could only gawk as the other two turned to him, "Well Dexter? If you don't show us yours that means you forfeit." Raven warned him and seeing no other option, Dexter undid his belt and revealed his own much more modest endowment. Raven got to her knees and took them both in hand, weighing and comparing them like ripe fruits. Then she tasted the two cocks, though she could only fit the head of Apple's and easily took Dexter's down to the base. Finally, she made her decision as she removed her hand from Dexter's cock and started pumping Apple's dick with both hands. Dexter despaired as Raven took lewd delight in Apple's cock, trying to force as much of it down her throat as she can. Raven's effort got her to halfway down, so she jerked the rest of it while massaging Apple's balls. Dexter could pin the exact moment his heart broke as Apple drenched Raven in his cum. The spell or potion that turned Apple into a boy wore off and she wasted no time in cleaning Raven of the mess she made of her. As Apple slurped her seed off Raven's neck and breasts, Raven turned to Dexter, "I guess if I was into boys, I wouldn't be into boys like you." Then with a malicious smile, she kissed Apple, sharing in the bounty of her balls.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Jebest4781

From her vantage point in the desk mirror, the Evil Queen watched as Dexter Charming tossed and turned in his sleep. The guilt from fucking Snow White was obviously wracking him. Which was fine by her, it would leave him as clay in her hands, clay that would bake in the heat of her cunt as she reshaped him into her own personal fucktoy. All she need to do was pay the boy a visit in his dreams, whereupon she found him being berated by Raven and Apple. As they both laid into Dexter for his treachery the Evil Queen, wearing nothing but violet smoke, sauntered to him, "My dear lad, there's no need for all that." She cupped his face in her hand, "What you and Snowy did is your business and don't worry about Raven. I have it on good authority that Raven and you have very different tastes or the same taste depending on how you look at it." She turned his head and Dexter saw an image of Raven kissing Apple on her bed. The Evil Queen nestled Dexter to her chest and massaged small circles on his back as he sobbed and his cock hardened against her. She gave a little evil smile as she told him, "Since Raven won't return your affections I'll take them." Dexter tilted his head up and sputtered out, "But, your Majesty!? The Evil Queen silenced him with a kiss and responded, "You have your face between my breasts and your cock between my thighs. I think you can call me Evie now." Before he could respond she kissed him again, her tongue exploring him, "But first things first." Evie pushed Dexter down to his knees and held him close to her pussy, "I hope I don't have to YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Dexter cut her off by taking her clit in his mouth and sucking on it hard before he began giving her long broad licks on her cunt. Evie gripped Dexter's head and ground him into her pussy so he would know who was in charge here. Either Snow had given him tips or the Charming line had pussy eating in their genes thought Evie as she marked Dexter's face with her nectar. She let Dexter fall back on the floor and straddled him, "Excellent Dexter, it's time for your reward." She lifted herself up and slowly took inch after inch of Dexter's cock until she hilted herself completely. Looking at the dazed look on Dexter's face delighted Evie to no end as she bounced on his dick, never letting him rest, "Don't just lay there boy! Put your hands to work!" She commanded, immediately he grabbed two great big handfuls of ass, groping and spreading her asscheeks. Evie gasped in pleasure and shoved her boobs in Dexter's face, chasing even more sensation. At last, he blew his load deep in her cunt, shooting rope after rope of cum. The Evil Queen stood before the thoroughly debauched prince and wove the spell that would him to her. Snow White could have him by day, but he would be hers every night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX.

Maddie's surprises were always fun, even when they left him purple and a taste of mint in his mouth thought Humphrey. Today was no different as her text brought him to the Tea Shoppe and there she was in some kind of Wonderland lingerie. It was always changing its cut whenever he looked away. As Maddie tackled him to the ground she somehow flipped herself over and took his cock in her mouth. Happily sucking on Humphrey's dick Maddie wiggled her bum in front of his face, not needing any further prompting he dove in. Kneading her firm ass, Humphrey lapped up Maddie's ambrosia and teased her clit. Not wanting to be outdone, Maddie sucked on his nuts and jerked his cock. Feeling his balls tighten Maddie grabbed a creamer and captured his cum in it, "Oh thank you, Humphrey. It's just not tea without cream." gushed Maddie.


	30. Chapter 30

As he stumbled around the night campus; Dexter reviewed the date in his head. After finally landing a date with the girl of his dream; he thought things were going well. Sure, they could barely say more than a few to each other; but that left them with more to talk about on other dates. Then she got a call and left in a hurry. After a few awkward minutes, he went after her. A soft moan caught his attention and he darted toward the source. As he neared it, however, Darling and Cupid ran into him and pulled him into a bush. Before he says anything Cupid motioned over to his left. There he saw what was holding up Raven, Apple's face between her thighs. As Apple licked Raven's pussy; Dexter could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Cupid turned him to her, "Dexter, don't despair, rejoice! Raven and Apple found love in each other." She reached under Darling's skirt, "Just as Darling and I found each other." As she fished out Darling's cock; Cupid marveled at the size of it. Standing tall and proud; it was all hers now. Her arrows brought Raven's and Apple's feelings to the surface. It fell on her to break Dexter's heart; a task she did with great enthusiasm as she swirled her tongue around Darling's cockhead. Massaging her length with her throat, Cupid looked forward to her many future visits to really drive it home for Dexter.


	31. Chapter 31

Late after school was the only time Lagoona could enjoy the pool as nature intended, without a stitch. She exalted in the feeling of freedom, the water caressed her like a lover. Breaking the surface of the pool, she drank in the sun and guided her hands to part her folds. She idly kicked backward along the surface as she pinched her clit. Delighting in the sensation; she flipped upside down and prodded at her asshole as she also jilled off. Her efforts paid off as her squirt dispersed through the water. Getting out of the pool, Lagoona wondered if maybe Gil wouldn't mind going for a swim


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from disclaimer.

As butterpatflys fluttered through the air and tabby caterpillers crawled through the looseleaf branches Maddie prepared for another shift at the Tea Shoppe. She pricked her ears up and tilted her head to the side as if an unfamiliar song, "Hello?" Maddie asked the empty air, "I'm not asking the air, I'm asking you." You can hear me? Maddie gave a defiant huff, "I could hear the last Narrator, I don't see why I couldn't hear you." They told me about this at the office, but I didn't believe them. Maddie giggled and told me, "Well, I believe in 12 impossible things before breakfast and 8 more by tea time." Oh, I don't think I can do this, "Come now, we can't filly dilly all-day. Let's get this story moving." And with that Maddie walked out and started her day. Nearing closing time a shifty-eyed man came in and ordered two cups of tea; offering one to Maddie. Never one to refuse a cup; she took a sip and sealed her fate, "What was that now?" Maddie had managed before blacking out. Well, that was quite rude. Maddie! How are you doing this? Oh, I can Narrate in a pinch; now what is our friend doing? He seems to be picking up your body and is about to go open that supply closet. That not a supply closet today; it's the door to a Bandersnatch kennel. Oh dear, he's about to be torn to shreds, isn't he? Not necessarily, it is the mating season and he may survive. OH GOD! They violating every hole he has! So this your first time seeing someone get ear and nose raped? I think it's best if we end it here.


	33. Chapter 33

Operetta gave you a saucy wink as she got on her knees, "I can guarantee you ain't ever felt something like this Sugah." After a quick swipe of her tongue across your nuts; she takes them both in her mouth and begins humming, along with stroking your cock. Operetta starts soft and low, leisurely rubbing the head. But as her volume picks up; so does her pace. Until she is nearly deafening and her hands are a blur. Finally, you climax and spray your cum over Operetta's face and mask, "All this for little ol' me?" she teases as she licks your cum off her fingers and then she parts her pussy before you, "Done got me worked up now, lemme see what you can do." You're not sure you can match her performance, but damn if you're going to let her down. You dive in and go straight for her clit; bringing out a delighted squeal from her.


	34. Chapter 34

Even he was sitting down; Draculaura had to stand up to kiss Clawd and that was with her heels on too. Taking his tongue in her mouth and massaging on his broad chest and shoulders; Draculaura trembled at the thought of all of this brawny werewolf was hers. He towered over her and his cock was an intimidating tower of meat, but he devoted to her and her pleasure. Such loyalty deserved a reward thought Draculaura as she took Clawd's cockhead in her mouth. She could barely get to halfway down, so she jerked the rest of the shaft and played with his huge, hairy balls. When she felt them tighten Draculaura backed off; while she loved the taste of his cum, today she needed it in her cunt, "Clawd, lift me." came the desperate, needy whine from Draculaura and Clawd was only too happy to answer. Picking her up like she weighed nothing; he impaled her on his dick. In the tight grip of Clawd, Draculaura was lost in the pleasure. Endless moans and squeals tumbled out of her as his knot battered her folds. When Clawd worked his knot in at last Draculaura gave a keening whine and came, drenching his cock and balls. Draculaura laid her head on Clawd and she rode out the tremors as Clawd held her tight and pumped rope after rope of cum into her.


	35. Chapter 35

"My my my Nefera." Cleo tutted as she walked around the prone form of her sister, "It seems you forgot the most element of bondage, trust." Nefera could give no reply through the gag her bandages put in her mouth, though the enraged huffing gave some clue to her general mood. Cleo took in the sight of her sister, trussed up and at her mercy. Plucking a few of the bindings to remind Nefera of her situation; Cleo walked over to the toybox and selected her tools for the evening. Cleo slowly walked back to Nefera, letting her build up the dread and anticipation. Nefera let out a muffled howl as Cleo roughly invaded her with her fingers, "Oh dear sister, you're positively dripping." Cleo twisted her hand and pinched Nefera's clit, "It seems to be that helpless suits you." Nefera began bucking wildly to throw Cleo off but went deathly still when Cleo let her huge strapon flop down between her asscheeks. Cleo gave a few thrusts, to let Nefera know exactly what she was in for, before she plunged in. Nefera cried with indignation as Cleo violated her; never mind that Nefera would often do the same to Cleo. She took her sweet revenge now; slapping Nefera's ass and groping her breasts. The heady feeling of giving Nefera her just desserts pulled Cleo over the edge; she came hard, squirting all over the sheets. The same could not be said for Nefera, who desperately squirmed for release. But she would receive none from Cleo who stepped away and walked towards the door. Before she left Cleo turned and gave Nefera an appraising look, "Fine, I guess I can't leave you like this." So she rang for the servants and proclaimed to those assembled, "In recognition to your devotion, my sweet sister has made herself available for your pleasure. Use her as you see fit." As they fell upon Nefera Cleo gave a vindictive smile and left her to her fate.


	36. Chapter 36

"Draculaura, thanks for helping me with my next boovie." Elissabat stood nude before her best ghoulfriend and her manster Clawd, "Oh think nothing of it, me and Clawd are glad to help. Right, Clawd?" Clawd stared like a deer caught in headlights as if the slightest reaction from him would bring down the ire of Draculaura, "Yeah, sure." Draculaura took no notice of his discomfort and turned to Elissabat, "Did they give any specifics on the scene?" Elissabat shook her head, "No, they're still fleshing out the script. I don't even know if it's a ghoul or manster they're pairing me with." Draculaura clapped and rubbed her hands together, "Then it's a good thing we're both here. Time to strip Clawd!" With no hesitation from Draculaura and some from Clawd they disrobed. Elssiabat's eyes wandered from the petite charms of Draculaura to the brawny ruggedness of Clawd, but before she could choose Draculaura explained her plan, "I'll lay down, you get on top facing the other way and that way you can practice with both me and Clawd." As they got on the bed Clawd pinched himself, this shit just had to be a dream. As she stared down at Draculaura's pussy, unsure of how to start, Draculaura offered words of encouragement, "Just follow my lead." And began licking and sucking on her cunt. Elissabat marshaled her focus and followed suit, copying Draculaura's technique as best she could. Watching his ghoulfriend and a world-class boovie star eat each other gotClawd as hard as diamond, but still afraid that any wrong move on his part would bring everything crashing down. Draculaura's voice broke him out of his stupor, "Clawd, don't just stand there. Elissabat can't afford any gaps in her repertoire." Hastily moving forward, Clawd brought his dick level with Elissabat. Bringing her face up from Draculaura's pussy Elissabat stared down the length of Clawd's cock. It certainly looked bigger up close and it looked pretty big, to begin with, but Elissabat never backed down from a challenge before. So she opened as wide as she could and took in Clawd's cock head' earning a hiss from him, "Watch the teeth." Elissabat backed off and went to eating out Draculaura again; sucking on Clawd's cock when she confident. Draculaura eased off of Elisssbat's cunt, "Do you think you got a general idea?" Elissabat took a last few licks of both of their genitals before replying, "Yes, I think I do." Draculaura beamed with pride at her friend's accomplishment, "Good, now we can move on the main event. You get on the bottom this time." Once she had done so Draculaura straddled her, their nipples rubbing against each other and their clits touching. She then spread Elissabat's soaked pussy for Clawd; who still couldn't believe this was real. But as he sunk inch after inch into her hot cunt, his doubt disappeared and he gave his all fucking her. Elissabat was lost in a swirl of pleasure as Clawd pounded into her and Draculaura ground their bodies into each other. It was all too much and she came hard all over the two lovers. Draculaura gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Ready for that boovie?" Elissabat caught her breath and replied, "Perhaps, but it never hurts to go over the material again" Clawd and Draculaura looked at each other, smiled, and fell on Elissabat once more.


	37. Chapter 37

"You guys started without me?" Clawdia indignantly asked her siblings. They were spread out on the couch with Clawd sitting up with Clawdeen and Howleen licking up the sides of his cock. Clawdeen looked up at her older sister, "You were taking a while, so we decided to get warmed up." Howleen took the lapse on Clawdeen's part to take Clawd's cock into her mouth, trying to get as much of it down her throat as possible. Clawdia walked across the room while she shucked off her clothes, "Awfully good of you two to get him lubed for me." Once she reaches Clawd she shoos away the other two and sits on his cock. Watching with some mild annoyance as their big sister bogarts their brother's cock; Clawdeen and Howleen make do with each other. Tongues exploring each other's mouth while their hands groped the other's curves; Howleen and Clawdeen ground their wet pussies together. As she came up for air, Clawdeen asked a pressing question, "We got any toys here?" Howleen gave the matter some thought before remembering what was under the couch. Reaching her hand under it, Howleen pulled out a double-ended dildo, "Jackpot!" she cried in triumph before sliding one end into her cunt. Clawdeen spread herself before her sister and Howleen struck true, plunging in deep. As they played on the floor Clawdia was bent over the back of the couch as Clawd pounded her; she left claw marks in the upholstery as the sensation washed over her. She should visit her family more often.


	38. Chapter 38

Being slung over her shoulder gave Heath a great view of Abbey's thick, toned ass; but it also made him worry about what was going to happen to him once they reach where ever she was taking him. A thunderous crash as another door fell before Abbey's might sent another jolt of worry up his spine. Abbey stopped in one room, and in one swift motion threw him on a bed and removed his pants. Heath didn't have the chance to cover himself before Abbey grabbed his cock and gave it a discerning lick. Finding his flavor to be agreeable Abbey sucked on his dick with such strength and fervor that he felt like his head was about to collapse in. Once he was hard as possible Abbey got straddled him and slammed down with pelvis shattering force. There was no gentleness and no tenderness as Abbey took what she needed from Heath. Unable to fight her off, Heath decided to lean into it as he groped what he could reach and sucked on her nipples. The unrelenting pace and Heath's efforts paid off as Abbey came in one last slam that broke the bed in two. Abbey kissed Heath and told him, "Good penis, is mine now." Heath couldn't even be mad at that.


	39. Chapter 39

There was something about fear that made pig dick that must sweeter. Ramona had cornered the Three Little Pigs and forced them to drop their pants. As she sucked their cocks; Ramona delighted in the mix of pleasure and terror that ran through the little porkers. Lifting her skirt, she orders two of them to pick a hole. The ones she wasn't blowing snapped to it and pounded away like lives depended on Ramona getting her rocks off. She squeezes both of them and sucks the third down to the base. But not even the fear of death could dull the sensation and one by one they cum. Ramona stood up, licked some cum of her lip, and told them, "That'll do pigs, that'll do."


	40. Chapter 40

"I can really feel the passion in your heart" observed Bonita as vines snaked their way under her clothes. While the vines were gently teasing Bonita; Clawvenus was being reamed by the vines she had summoned. The best Clawdeen and Venus could figure out was that Clawdeen's heat cycle and Venus's plant control merged and got them into this mess. As Bonita slipped off her clothes to allow the vines better access Clawvenus's were ripped off hers. The vines flicked at Bonita's clit and lightly twirled at her asshole; Clawvenus's holes were subject to constant pistoning. These clashing styles had the same payoff as Bonita and Clawvenus came under the vines' ministrations; after catching her breath Bonita fluttered over to Clawvenus, "Does your mind feel clearer now?" Clawvenus blinked and wiped the sap off her mouth, "Yeah, I think so."


	41. Chapter 41

As he laid in the warm afternoon sun with his head in his ghoulfriend's lap after a wonderful picnic; Jackson thought that life couldn't get better. As he got up and began cleaning Frankie interrupted him, "Jackson, you haven't had your dessert yet." Jackson was confused for a second and turned to ask what dessert when he saw Frankie spread before him, pussy glistening. Needing no other prompting Jackson went down and started eating Frankie with the love and attention she'd come to enjoy. Running her hands through his hair, Frankie threw back and let out a moan as Jackson sucked on her clit. Afraid she was about to cum too soon; Frankie stopped Jackson and pulled him towards her. Their lips met as Jackson's cock slid in; they held each other for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Frankie's pussy wrapped around Jackson's dick. Then he began pumping his cock, eliciting moans and delighted giggles from Frankie. As Jackson sped up; Frankie wrapped her legs around him, unwilling to let him slip out. With no alternative, Jackson came inside her as Frankie squirted all over the picnic blanket. As Jackson pulled out of her; Frankie took his cock into her mouth and cleaned it, "And that was my dessert."


	42. Chapter 42

When the boys won those backstage passes to the Casta Fierce concert; all they expected was five minutes with the star and maybe a swag bag. What they got was debauchery as Casta rode Manny's tube steak, Invisi-Billy plowed her ass, and she alternated sucking off Deuce and Gil. The boys made the most of it as they matched Casta for speed and enthusiasm. Invisi-Billy and Manny synchronized their thrusts; so that they bottomed out in Casta at the same time. Meanwhile, Duece and Gil slapped their cocks on her face, occasionally taking her mouth for a spin. As the night went on the boys switched positions, until each of them had a turn with every hole. Capping off the evening by showering her with cum. As the boys left with their swag bags; let it never be said that Casta Fierce never made time for her fans.


	43. Chapter 43

Being able the stare down the most famous cleavage in all Hauntlywood was a hell of a bonus in Viperine's opinion, but it came with risks. Like Elissabat noticing her boner and grabbing it. As her cock was held in Elissabat's grip, Viperine's heart went a mile a minute. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm so fired was all the ran through her mind; but Elissabat just smiled at her and stroked her bulge, "You seem distracted and we can't have that." Elissabat fished out Viperine's cock; giving it kisses and stroking it. Viperine clutched the brush and hairdryer in her hands, afraid of ruining the moment. But Elissabat was so attentive and loving that she relaxed and came all over her face. Before Viperine could stammer out an apology, Elissabat rubbed the cum into her skin, licking the excess of her fingers, "I have to say, this the best facial I ever had. We'll have to add it to my regimen. Do you think you can do that?" With her cock rapidly stiffening Viperine was more than happy to oblige.


	44. Chapter 44

"Yield!" cried Cleo, "Never!" defied Gory. Their screams, intermingled with the wet slaps of their hips slamming into each other, echoed through the gym. Their fellow fearleaders stood in a circle around them as Cleo took her turn with the strap-on; mercilessly plowing into Gory's soaked cunt. After the pussy eating round of the captain's trial came to a messy draw; they moved on the toys portion. Cleo fucked like a piston, pinching Gory's nipples and clit. But the vampire refused to give in. Ghoulia called time and Cleo had to hand the strap-on over to Gory; who forced Cleo on her knees as she showed her same treatment. Cleo's iron will never wavered, even when Gory jammed her thumb up her ass. With both contestants not budging, they had to call in the tiebreaker. The Dildo of Doom, a double-ender that needed two ghouls to carry it and a special stand to hold it up. After three bottles of lube were coated on the beast; Cleo and Gory lined up their asses on either end and pushed. As they worked their way towards the middle their indomitable urge to win drove them on, as the pain gave way to pleasure and then back again. It was a small mercy when they both blacked out at the same time, but when they found out they had tied again Cleo and Gory decided on an easier contest, like blowing the casketball team.


	45. Chapter 45

"Who are my good boys? You two are!" Draculaura cooed at Clawd and Romulus. When he went to apologize to Draculaura; the most he expected was taking her and Clawd out for a dinner on him. Yet here he was, naked on the floor, sitting on his haunches next to an equally naked Clawd. She scratched them both behind the ears, "Good boys get treats, do you think can prove you're good boys?" Clawd yipped and nodded his head while Romulus just said, "Uh yeah, sure." Draculaura giggled and stood with her legs spread apart, "Give mommy kisses." she commanded. Clawd dove in and eat her pussy with gusto; Romulus just hung back and looked awkward. Draculaura smiled at him, "Mommy's backdoor could use some kisses too." Knowing that there was no arguing, Romulus crawled around her and spread her asscheeks. Taking a moment to admire Draculaura's cute little asshole; he gave it a kiss and then he licked it. Moaning in pleasure, Draculaura gave the both of them head pats and scratches, "Such good boys, you two have earned your treat." She had Clawd lay on his back so she could ride his cock; and once she got comfortable, she spread her ass for Romulus. Taking up on her invitation, he slid his cock right in. Sandwiched between two werewolves all Draculaura could do was writhe in pleasure and gasp out, "Such good boys."


	46. Chapter 46

Deciding to give Lagoona one last checkup and meal before she leaves; you enter your bathroom with a medical kit and some soup. As Lagoona laid naked your tub, you think back to when you found her on the beach. A shivering wreck, you took her back home and nursed her back to health, getting to know her as you tended her wounds, "Thanks, mate." Lagoona perked up as you entered. After she finishes her meal; you give her a good once over. Inspecting her lean, toned body your half chub goes fully erect. You shift your stance trying to hide it, but Lagoona put her hand on your bulge and rubs on it, "You know, we never did agree on how I was going to pay you back. I suppose I can take care of this for you." She fishes out your cock, giving it little kisses along the side and the head while she plays with your balls. As she leisurely bobs her head on your dick, you run your fingers through her hair, unbelieving that this was happening. Then she abruptly stops, you're about to ask what's wrong when you see that she's squirming in the tub, "Can I ask you for another favor?" You think you have a pretty good idea of what it is, so you shuck off your clothes and get in the water with her. As you plunge into her depths; Lagoona throws her head back in pleasure. The two of you pounding against causes some overflow, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is the ecstasy you're giving each. Your efforts pay off as you cum together, your juices mingling in the water. Lagoona takes your face in her hands and kisses you, "Think I'll be sticking around here for a while, babe."


	47. Chapter 47

Coming in third, Grunt had to make do with her mouth. Kjersti didn't want him to feel too bad; so she gave sucking his dick her all, taking it down to the base and playing with his balls. Once he came down her throat; Grunt passed Kjersti over to Stomp. Effortlessly lifting her, he impaled Kjersti on his dick. Unable to do much in the grip of Stomp beside moan; Kjersti encouraged him to go for broke. Bottoming out, he came deep inside her. When Clobber's turn came, he threw her on the ground. After spitting on her asshole and rubbing it in; Clobber slowly worked his dick into Kjersti's ass. Pushing back to meet her brother's thrusts; Kjersti squealed in delight. After Clobber came on her back, Kjersti reflected on the fact that no matter who won; she was the one coming out on top.


	48. Chapter 48

Ramona was usually the last to use the shower. After all, it wouldn't do for the pretty princesses to catch sight for her huge wolf cock; they'd never go back to shriveled prince dicks after that. One girl though, Ramona thinks her name is Rosabella, didn't seem like a fan of prince dicks in the first place. At least if the way she was giving Ramona's cock the side-eye was any indication. Fuck it, thought Ramona, she's cute and I'm in heat. I might as well talk to her, flex my dick, and see what happens. So Ramona sauntered over to Rosabella, putting a sway in her hips and a swing in her dick. Rosabella's eyes were glued to Ramona's meatstick; her heart was going a mile a minute. Before Ramona could get the first line of her pick up routine out; she was tackled to the floor by Rosabella. She began licking and kissing at Ramona's neck before she was thrown off. Rosabella's aggression surprised Ramona, guess all that Beast blood gave Rosabella a libido to match. As she got off the floor onto her hands and knees; Rosabella instinctually raised her ass in offering to Ramona, "Alright." Ramona declared as she took hold of Rosabella's hips, sliding her dick along her soaked pussy, "If you're gonna act like a bitch in heat, I'm gonna fuck you like a bitch in heat." Ramona made good on her promise, slamming into Rosabella's cunt easily. Ramona set a hard and fast pace, but Rosabella matched her thrust for thrust. Deciding to regain control of the situation, Ramona rammed her knot in Rosabella's pussy. She came hard, squirting all over Ramona's cock and balls. The two of them laid there, joined at the hip, trying to catch their breath. Once Rosabella recovered she went right back to fucking herself onto Ramona's knot. Leaving Ramona wondering if this was how Cerise felt when she was with Kitty.


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Draculaura nervously. She was bottomless and bent forward while Frankie spread her asscheeks apart, "This is just a standard checkup, nothing to be worried about." Draculaura's fear assuaged, Frankie gently probed a finger in her ass. She took note of Draculaura's squirming and inserted another finger, scissoring them against each other. When Draculaura's cock fully hardened, Frankie took it in her other hand, stroking it as she curled the finger in Draculaura, "Now for the taste test." announced Frankie before she faceplanted into Draculaura's ass. Hungerly devouring her asshole and flicking at her rim; Frankie continued to stroke Draculaura's cock. All this attention proved too much for her and she came hard, most of her cum collected in a beaker. Frankie picked up the beaker, swirled the cum around, and then took a sip of it, "Everything is A-OK!" she told the passed out form of Draculaura.


	50. Chapter 50

Meaty slaps reverberated throughout the room as Meowlody and Purrsephone batted each other's dicks. Parrying and feinting, they searched for an opening. When Meowlody saw her chance; she took it, driving her dick into her sister's snatch. Purrsephone yowled as she was invaded, but she didn't fight off Meowlody. It was a fair fight and this was the victor's right. Instead, she pinched Purrsehone's nipples and groped at her ass. All the while reviewing her technique, so the next time she would be the fucker instead of the fucked.


	51. Chapter 51

Wrapped in the chains of Polterghoul; Catastrophe remained defiant. Even as they twisted her body like a puppet, into all sorts of compromising positions. When Voltageous zapped her clit and nipples; Catastrophe refused to budge. Not even Wonder Wolf plowing into her with a foot-long strapon with all her might got her to reveal her secrets. It was only when they threaten to stop interrogating her did she finally crack.


	52. Chapter 52

Looking down at the man on his knees, holding up a ring, there was only one thing Clawdeen could say, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you." Leaping up to take her in his arms, the man spun her around in the air before giving Clawdeen a passionate kiss. A kiss that grew steadily more heated as their hand explored each other. Clawdeen as an old-fashion ghoul at heart, so they never got past the heavy petting stage. But damn if they didn't know how to please each other, as the man bit into Clawdeen's neck while she ran her hands across his broad chest. As he slipped a hand under her skirt and cupped her ass; Clawdeen thought of how soon they could join together as man and wife. When he took one of her nipples in his mouth and licked it; she wondered how many litters they would have. Taking his cock in her hands, lovingly massaging the head and balls; she looked forward to the support and friendship they would share for years to come as they brought each other to climax


	53. Chapter 53

"Chica, you got the best toys." moaned Marisol as she pumped her hips, "Yes, is good penis." Abbey stated as she idly fingered herself. For his part, Heath just kept thrusting into Marisol. When Abbey told him how lonely Marisol was, he figured they were just going to go to the maul. But she just pulled them to a bedroom, sucked his dick, and threw him onto Marisol. She greeted him with open arms and legs; her pussy eagerly massaging his length. Abbey crawled over her cousin and held Heath's balls in her hand. When she felt them tighten; Abbey pulled Heath out of Marisol and drank every drop of cum for herself, "You can borrow dick, but cum is mine." Abbey told Marisol, who reached up and grabbed Abbey's ass, "Well then, how about some pussy?" Abbey lowering her crotch onto Marisol's face was all the answer she needed.


	54. Chapter 54

Stumbling out of the wrecked Mad Science lab; Ghoulia assessed the situation. Her latest invention suffered a mishap and exploded, bathing the school in highly unstable energy. The most obvious side effect, Ghoulia paused to run her hands over her enhanced curves, was growth in the breasts and buttocks. Shuffling off as fast as she could, Ghoulia went to check on the other students. When she turned the corner, what she saw sent a shock, and tingles, to her very core. The other ghouls had been affected in much the same way she had, spilling out of their tops and busting out of their panties. The mansters however, Ghoulia's mouth started watering, had their cocks grow by at least a foot. It was difficult to get exact measurements as every ghoul was trying to take a cock in whatever hole she could. Frankie and Cleo sucking on Deuce's cock while they were getting fucked by Jackson and Clawd. Lagoona having her pussy and ass filled by Gil and Invisi-Billy, Abbey slamming on Heath's cock with so much force, she was leaving cracks on the floor. As Ghoulia took in more scenes of debauchery, she eased her hands down and began jilling off. Draculaura's breasts were weighing her down so much that she couldn't get up off her knees, leading her to get dick after dick shoved down her throat. Clawdeen on all fours, sucking a cock while another worked its way into her ass. Howleen and Twyla eating each other's pussy while mansters slid their dicks between them. Toralei taking on five cocks at once. Even the staff was affected, as Bloodgood's head was tossed around like a volleyball and made to suck dick while students helped themselves to her body. A lustful groan escaping from Ghoulia brought her to the attention of two boys; who fell upon her immediately. As one cock pumped into her and another slapped across her face; Ghoulia hoped that the effect was temporary, but not fading out so soon.


	55. Chapter 55

Who knew little Howleen had such a big cock thought Jinafire as she ran her tongue along its length. Completely enthralled by its weight and musk; Jinafire slavishly worshiped it. Unable to get past the knot with her mouth, she massaged it as she fingered herself. As she felt Howleen's balls tighten, Jinafire stroked the werewolf's cock with both hands. Showering the dragon with her cum, Howleen smirked as Jinafire licked the cum off her face and rubbed it into her tits, "Please, I need more. I can't go on without it" desperately whined Jinafire. Howleen could see no reason to deny her as she ground her sack into Jinafire's face.


	56. Chapter 56

Staring up at the towering obelisk of gold jutting from Amuncommon Ptomely's crotch; Cleo bit back the question, don't you think you're overestimating your son? Amuncommon didn't care for Cleo's hesitation; grabbing her by the hair and pressing her face against the strapon, "If you want to be the next queen of Boo York, you had better learn your wifely duties!" she hissed at Cleo. Opening wide Cleo took as much as the golden shaft as she could, managing to get two-thirds of the way down before she started gagging. After watching Cleo struggle with the last few inches; Amuncommon harshly commanded her to get on the bed and spread herself. Cleo flinched slightly as Amuncommon slapped her gold cock onto her pussy. There was barely time for Cleo to gauge the size of the strapon before it was rammed into her, battering at her cervix. As Amuncommon thrust into Cleo, she took the young mummy's face in her hand, "I will not the next generation of Ptomelys whelped by some concubine, so you had better learn how to take a Pharoah's magnificence." Cleo gritted her teeth and swore she would, for the sake of her family.


	57. Chapter 57

As she gazed on Raven giving Apple the buttfuck of a lifetime, Lizzie could no longer hold back. As Raven and Apple were distracted by the ass pounding, Lizzie unleashed her mighty cock. The sight of her meat tower gave the two princesses pause, "If you wanted to play with us, I'm sure we can fit you in." proposed Raven as she bent her head down next to Apple's, as she resumed fucking her, "Oh yes, it would be our pleasure." agreed Apple as she licked up the side of Lizzie's cock while Raven sucked on the head. Feeling welcomed, Lizzie ran a hand through the two princesses' hair as she looked forward to the fun they would have together.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX.

"Are you quite certain this is safe?" asked Milton Grimm as Bloodgood's body straddled him, "Nonsense, of course, it's safe." came the reply from Bloodgood's head, which rested on the bed, "Now hold me in place." As Bloodgood's body began bouncing on his cock, Milton took her head in both hands and brought her close to his crotch. Once there she started sucking on his balls and licking on his shaft whenever her body lifted up off him. Bloodgood's body pulled Milton in and buried his face in her breasts; partly to chase pleasure and mostly to keep him from staring at her neck stump. It all proved too much and he was not a young man anymore; he came deep in Bloodgood's pussy and she licked up what ran out. Taking her head back Bloodgood kissed him on the cheek, "Come now, you can't be tired now. There's still more I want to try out." Milton groaned and prayed to the Ancestors for strength.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from b_o_n_e_s

"Oowee, I swear you got the cutest little butthole." declared Operetta as she spread Twyla's ass cheeks apart. All Twyla could manage in reply was a needy whine and shamefully drip on the floor as Operetta lubed up her ass. Making sure that Twyla was fully coated inside and out, Operetta picked up the plug. It was a small beginner one, but for Twyla, it felt like a traffic cone was being jammed up her butt. Thankfully Operetta was slow and patient; taking time to allow Twyla's ass to become accustomed to the invader. Finally, Twyla's anal walls closed around the plug, a bright red jewel contrasting against her pale flesh. Taking a moment to admire her handiwork, Operetta planted a kiss on Twyla's buttcheek. Then she turned around and presented her ass, "Now it's my turn!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Jebest4781.

Plowing into a cute half-wolf girl while a gorgeous werewolf chick grinds her pussy on your face wasn't how you'd thought your walk through the woods would turn out, but you're not going to complain. They came out of nowhere, shredding your pants, and slobbering all over your cock. Cerise and Clawdeen shared a desperate kiss with your cockhead in the middle. Before you can cum, they both turn and present themselves, pussies shamelessly dripping. You plunge into the nearest girl, who just happened to be Cerise. Clawdeen gave a small huff of annoyance before getting up and planting your face in her cunt, smearing her nectar all over. Cerise's relentless rutting proves too much, and you cum deep inside her. You fall back while Cerise tried to keep as much cum from dribbling out as possible. When you attempted to catch your breath; Clawdeen slams down on your dick before it softens. As she bounces on your cock, you knew that you weren't getting out of here with a drop of cum left in your balls.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Karmahatesme.

Pressed against the wall, Kitty mewled in pleasure as Lizzie curled her fingers inside her. Lizzie was having none of Kitty's games, there would be no disappearing mid-coitus today. No, today she would learn what it meant to tease the future monarch of Wonderland. Kitty yowled as Lizzie added another finger, twisting them and stirring up her pussy. Not satisfied with that, Lizzie gave Kitty's ass a slap and spread her cheeks. Lizzie probed at Kitty's asshole with her slick fingers, making her squirt on Lizzie's shoes. Throwing Kitty on the ground, Lizzie brought her shoe up to Kitty's face, "Now that we've established who is in charge here, show me the depths of your fealty." Kitty shakily brought her eyes up to look up at her queen, then she smiled and faded away. Rage boiling up inside her, Lizzie stormed out of the closet. Perhaps Daring or Maddie could satiate this fire within her.


	62. Chapter 62

It was always good to see Apple overcome a challenge, the fact that the challenge was the thick strapon that Raven was pumping in and out her ass was a delightful bonus. It was a real journey to get here, working up from tiny little buttplugs to sexual bludgeons. But they were all simply setting stones to the real prize, Darling patiently jerking herself. Her massive cock took both hands, it usually took Raven and Apple sandwiching it between their pussies to get Darling off. But Apple was willing to take on the task of taking; now after a lake's worth lube, she was ready. Raven quickly pulled out of Apple and spread her cheeks before it close shut. As Darling slowly worked her cock in, she leaned in and whispered in Apple's ear, "Can you feel it Apple? Can you feel every inch of my love?" Apple could only moan in response as Darling's cock took her breath away. Raven stood back, taking in the sight of Darling plowing away at Apple. Not willing to be a third wheel, Raven hugged Darling from behind and massaged her breasts, "Now that Apple is trained, I was thinking of our next project." Before Darling could ask what it was, she felt the probing finger of Raven at her asshole. Darling gasped and thrust deeper into Apple, spurred on by Raven's ministration. Getting on her knees; Raven ran her hands over Darling's curves before spreading her toned cheeks. While Raven tongued her asshole; Darling pumped harder and faster into Apple. With Apple's tight bottom wrapped around her dick and Raven's skillful tongue at her backdoor, it wasn't long before she came. Shooting rope after rope of cum deep into Apple, most of it dribbling out as Darling pulled back her dick. When Raven saw the gaping hole she clapped her hands, "What a wonderful treat you've made for us, let us partake." With that, Darling and Raven lapped up the cum from Apple's ass.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Mace.

I need this part, I really need this part. Luna repeated this to her self; as she bobbed her head up and down the producer's cock. For his part, he seemed almost bored. Panicking, Luna cupped his balls with one hand while jacking him with the other. Driven by desperation, Luna took as much of his cock down her throat as she could. With the producer's hand forcing her down to the base, he came down her throat. Coughing into her hand, Luna backed away from the producer's cock. Taking a puff from his cigar, the producer told Luna, "That was fine, but I've seen that level of dedication from other girls. What are you going to do to set yourself apart?" Luna blinked back the tears and lowered herself on the producer's dick. I need this part, I really need this part.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Doc_Kaiju

Spreadeagled in the throne room, it was hard to believe that Jackie Frost was once held the power of Winter in her hand. Now she and Northwind have to pay, Crystal and the Snow Queen were double-teaming Northwind. That left her to take care of the Snow King, at least she didn't have to warm him up. That task fell on Foxanne and Veronicub. The bear pixie rubbed and massaged nuts the size of her head, while the fox girl had to stand up on the Snow King's lap to lick at his cockhead. When he felt his cock was sufficiently tended to the Ice King shooed away the pixies. He slowly walked to Jackie, his intimidating cock bobbing in the air. When the Snow King reached Jackie, he slapped his dick on her stomach. The tip of it reached her breasts, a fair indicator of what she was in for. Without further preamble, he slammed himself into her. All the air was knocked out of Jackie as the Ice King's cock battered that her cervix. Jackie gritted her teeth and bore it, she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.


	65. Chapter 65

"Jeez, how does Draculaura even get this thing to fit?", asked Alivia Stein, Clawd's cock towering before her. Howleen and Twyla couldn't answer her, too busy licking up the side of his dick and sucking on his nuts, respectively. Tonight's sleepover proved a bust, so Howllen suggested sneaking into Clawd's room. When they pulled back the covers and saw how big and juicy Clawd's wang was, they just had to have a taste. However, they drank too deep, Alivia forcing his cockhead down her throat snapping Clawd awake. At the sight of his sister and her friends playing with his dick, Clawd jumped out of bed and loomed over the ghouls. The trio looked guilty and made for the door, but Clawd stopped them, "Aw no, if y'all are gonna act like bitches in heat, then I'm going to treat y'all like bitches in heat. Now bend over on the bed!" Cowering, the ghouls lined up on one side of the bed and presented their asses, "Off with them panties." Clawd commanded and when the girls hesitated, he smacked them all on the butt. Tears in their eyes, the ghouls lifted their nightgowns or lowered their pajama pants. Clawd lined up his cock with Alivia's pussy and thrust deep into her, fingering Howleen and Twyla as he did so. Well, thought Alivia as Clawd's knot battered at her folds, at least we're not bored.


	66. Chapter 66

The sensations were overwhelming Cedar; the taste of Hunter's cock on her lips, Hopper's tongue exploring her new pussy, and Ramona's hands massaging the now pliant flesh of her ass. Cedar was tossed into the deep end and was scrambling for a lifeline, Hunter's cock was as good as any. Focusing on sucking his dick, Cedar could allow the other feelings to was over her. Hopper sucked on her clit while he curled his fingers in her, meanwhile Ramona wet her pinky and worked it into Cedar's ass, "Take over for me back here, it's my turn." Ramona told Hunter. He pulled out of Cedar's mouth and made his way to her ass, spreading her cheeks and rimming her asshole. Ramona slapped her dick on Cedar's face, smearing pre-cum all over it, "Are you ready for us?" asked Hopper from beneath her. In a dreamy haze, all Cedar could say was yes, Hopper positioned his cock so she could drop onto it. Her hands on Ramona's ass, Cedar bobbed her head on the wolf girl's cock as she bounced on Hopper's dick. Once she built up a good rhythm Hunter took his cock and plowed into Cedar's ass. Lost is a whirlwind of pleasure, Cedar thought she couldn't get higher. Until the other came and showered her with love.


	67. Chapter 67

Alistar was the love of her life, Bunny was sure of that. But when they made love, it was always so safe and sweet. He always put her needs first, but some times she caught herself drifting to darker fantasies. Thoughts of being taken and used plagued her at night, her shameful masturbation staining her sheets. In her dirty imagination, Mr. Badwolf loomed the largest. His size and claws sending shivers to her core, until one day when she couldn't take it anymore. After flashing her dripping pussy at him outside the school, Badwolf picked her up with one hand and shredded her clothes with the other. Slamming her against the wall, he plowed into Bunny's quivering cunt. Caught in the grip of an apex predator, all Bunny could do was writhe in pleasure. When his knot made it's way deep into her cunt, Bunny's mind went blank. When she came to Bunny was in a puddle of cum, Badwolf nowhere to be seen. Her curiosity sated, Bunny went back to Alistar. It was fun to walk on the dark side, but here was where her heart was.


	68. Chapter 68

Frankie thought she was prepared, getting together the condoms and lube for her night with Andy. Sitting on his lap and exploring each other's body brought the heat in her belly to a boil, especially the feeling of Andy's dick hardening under her. It wasn't until she felt something slide up between her buttcheeks that Frankie felt something was off. No, that couldn't be what I think it is, Frankie thought as she gave it an experimental roll of her hips. As Andy groaned in pleasure, Frankie reached behind her back. Reaching to the middle of her back was indeed Andy's dick, neatly dividing Frankie's ass in two. Holy fuck, Andy was big before, but this was just monstrous. She could barely get her hand around it and it felt like it was getting bigger! This thing was going rearrange her guts, and she just got them in order. But the Steins didn't build themselves a quitter and Frankie was determined to take every inch of Andy's cock. Using her heels to get the height she needed, Frankie guided Andy's dick to her drenched pussy. Slowly she worked her way down, pausing several times to catch her breath. Until finally her butt rested on Andy's lap, a slightly dazed look in Frankie's eyes. Once he was sure Frankie was ready, Andy began thrusting into her soaked cunt. Moans and half-formed words tumbled out of Frankie as Andy's cock plowed her, pussy juice practically streaming out of her. Andy's immense size and Frankie's velvet grip on it brought both of them over the edge, showering the other in their love.


	69. Chapter 69

Melody's slow jam was supposed to make things romantic, not pornographic. But from her booth, all she could see was people getting it on. Raven and Darling had Apple up against the wall, both of them fingers in her pussy and a nipple in their mouth. Ashlynn was getting plowed by Hunter, legs wrapped him so he couldn't pull out. Daring and Lizzie were making out while he slid his dick between her thighs, with Cerise sucking on the head. Duchess rode on Sparrow's cock with her ass, loud honks coming out of her instead of moans. Briar's party girl rep was no joke, she was handling four boys and two girls at the same time. Ramona and Rosabella ground their pussies together, the wolf girl and the princess vying for dominance. Even that drip Dexter was getting some, Cupid slamming herself onto is surprising sizable dick. Well, thought Melody as she slipped off her panties, if you can't beat 'em.


	70. Chapter 70

"This here is what's called The Brute." Mr. Hack informed the class. He demonstrated by having Scarah lay on her shoulders and raise her ass into the air, while he faced away from her in a sort of sitting position. Students took various notes and doodles of Mr. Hack's strained expression, "The next position is called The Spider." Hack rather awkwardly bend over backward and rested on his hands. Scarah guided his dick into her pussy and did as Hack did. Hack wheezed with the effort of staying upright, sweat dripping off of him, "Finally we have The Hill, Lord give me strength." Scarah leaned against the wall while Hack stood up on his hands, relying on her to line up their genitals. Red in the face, Mr. Hack collapsed on the floor, "They oughta get a young man for this job." Immediately every boys' hand shot up in the air, loud offers of volunteering echoing in the air.


	71. Chapter 71

It was a close-run thing. Frankie pulled ahead in the start, her twin cocks claiming both of Apple's holes. But Raven quickly caught up though her skill bondage use, Draculaura suspended from the ceiling and huge buttplug in her ass. Unwilling to concede defeat, Frankie slammed Apple against the wall, her huge balls slapping Apple's thighs. Not giving up either, Raven put on her magic strapon and plowed into Draculaura, drawing out a high pitched squeal from the vampire. In the end Raven won, making Draculaura squirt everywhere, though Frankie and Apple weren't far behind. Meanwhile, at the 50 man fuckathon, the MH and EAH teams were making good progress. Lagoona was on her knees, blowing one guy while jacking off two others. Clawdeen was on her hands and knees, dicks in her ass and pussy. The Ever After High team weren't slouching in the least. Meeshell was held aloft, sandwiched between two boys. Cerise rode on one cock while deep throating another, going at a feverish pace. It was an arduous challenge and no doubt all the girls were going to be sore in the morning. But, through the efforts of Clawdeen and Lagoona, Monster High won.


	72. Chapter 72

Hunter, Daring, Hopper, and Humprey were hooting and hollering as Justine and Duchess twirled on the pole. The boys decided to send Hunter off in the classic style, the champagne room at Little Bo Peekaboo. Daring slipped the girls a good hundred coins to make the night special and they obliged. Justine was slow and sensual in her movement, letting their eyes linger on her lythe form. Duchess, on the other hand, was hard and aggressive, relentlessly grinding on Hopper's crotch. Unblinking, Humprey kept his hands on the couch as Justine buried his face her tits until she brought them to rest on her ass. Duchess cooed in pleasure as she writhed on Daring's lap while he fingered her pussy. But for Hunter, they pulled out all the stops, ending with the two of them rubbing his cock with their butts.


	73. Chapter 73

"Ya know, maybe normies ain't all bad." Manny decided as Clair made the valiant effort of taking his massive dong if she could speak, Clair would have made some cutting sarcastic comeback. This proved difficult with some gargoyle's diamond-hard cock in her mouth and a troll dick in her ass. When Clair told Jackson she wanted to try some monster cock she wasn't prepared for the sheer variety. Vampire dick felt like a popsicle in her butt, while dragon cock scalded her tongue. Zombie cum had a sour, fermented quality to it; on the other hand, yeti cum was more of a mellow, heady affair. Each new monster penis was an education on pleasure, then the tentacles came out. By the end of it, Clair was laying in a big puddle of cum with a rare smile on her face. When Jackson stood over her all she could say was, "I think I'm forgetting how good human dick can be." Jackson smirked, "Then I better remind you." He replied as he dropped his pants.


	74. Chapter 74

As a giant Tiny couldn't really get much privacy, but there was a deserted valley he would use sometimes. It was here that Jillian had him bring her; it was here that they would consummate their love. Tiny held her in the palm of his hand, his tongue covering every inch of her Jillian's nude form. From her toes to her breasts, Tiny gave her an even coating. Then she flipped herself over so he could give her backside some attention. Once Jillian was thoroughly lubed, Tiny placed her on his cock, a towering pillar of meat. Wrapping her arms and legs around it, Jillian began to grind herself against it. Tiny let littles moans and sighs as Jillian gave his dick her all. Feeling this sweetheart of a mountain tremble under her touch set her core alight, but she wasn't finished yet. Shimmying her way up the shaft Jillian made her way towards Tiny's cockhead. Once she reached the tip Jillian gave it broad sweeping licks. That was enough to bring Tiny over the edge, he came hard, showering Jillian in a torrent of cum.


	75. Chapter 75

It might be a cliche, but it's a cliche you can live with. After the dance, you and Frankie decide to take the next step together. Going up to your room, you both laid on the bed. You explore each other's mouths, tongues gently swirling together. When you ease back to shift your burgeoning erection, Frankie uses the opportunity to pull down her dress. Your eyes go wide as you take in the sight of Frankie's mint green bosom, she smiles as she brings you in closer. Nestled between her boobs; you hum appreciatively as your hands ease Frankie out of her clothes. You stand up to do the same; as soon as your cock is free Frankie takes it her mouth. She slowly bobs her head, like she's savoring the taste and feel of your dick. You rest your hands on her head, massaging her scalp as she plays with your balls. Feeling your orgasm welling up, you have Frankie stop and spread herself on the bed. Breathing in the heady scent of her arousal, you dive in, giving Frankie's pussy a good licking. Hearing her moans and cries of pleasure drive you on, sucking on her clit. You're close to bursting now, so you grab a condom. Frankie takes it from you, "I want to feel the first time you cum in me." Shit, that almost set you off then and there. With no doubt or fear, you plunge into Frankie's pussy. She wrapped her legs around you, her cunt clamping down on your dick. You pump into her, going balls deep. Frankie's velvet grip is too much for you; you cum in her and she clings to you as you do so. Her head resting in the crook of your neck, the two of you drift off to sleep.


	76. Chapter 76

"Cheezus!" squeaked Mouscedes in surprise as she took in the scene before her. The twins had Toralei spit-roasted between them, while Catrine and Catty were sixty-nining each other. The catgirls were knocked out of their revelry by their new guests; they all descended on the poor little mousie. Stripped down and forced to her knees, Mouscedes sucked on whichever dick was closest to her and jacked off two others. Toralei and Catty impatiently slapped their cocks on Mouscedes's face until they decided to move to greener pastures. Lifting Mouscedes, the two catgirls help themselves to her nethers. Toralei licked her cunt while Catty spread her cheeks and dove in. Hey, thought Mouscedes, not everybody can say an international popstar ate out their ass, so that's something. Toralei ads Catty lined their cocks and plunged into respective holes, knocking the breath out of Mouscedes. The catgirls were relentless, twisting Mouscedes in all sorts of positions, every one of them taking a turn with all her holes. By the end of it, Mouscedes was left in a puddle of cum with several phone numbers.


	77. Chapter 77

Raven's suspicions were aroused when she saw Draculaura's pert bottom peaking from her short skirt; they were confirmed when she started sucking on Clawd's dick. So that's how they want to play it, Raven mused to herself, Well two can play at that game. Raven handed Blondie, Briar, and Maddie each a dildo and set them out on the stage. Once there, the girls pulled down their tops and started playing with their breasts as they sucked on the toys. Once they were good and wet, the trio began to pump them into their pussies and diddled each other's clits. Meanwhile, Clawd had picked up Draculaura and slammed her down on his dick, relentlessly pounding away at her. Somehow everyone on stage came at the same time, showering the front row with cum. For their second act, Monster High sent out Frankie, Lagoona, and Clawdeen, with Frankie having two cocks attached to her. Clawdeen tongue wrestled with Frankie, jerking one of her dicks. Lagoona opted to instead hotdog Frankie's other cock, massaging the length with her firm, toned ass. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and asked Apple, "Are Humphrey and Hunter still in that horse costume?" Apple nodded, "Then get them and Ashlynn over here." Raven directed. Once Apple returns with the others in tow; Raven cast a spell over Hunter's groin, giving him the cock of a horse. When the performers made their way to the stage Apple looked at Raven all hurt, "I was saving that for a surprise for you and Darling sorry." Raven apologized. On stage, Ashlynn struggled to get Hunter's new equipment down her throat, gagging on the massive horse cock. Desperately, Ashlynn reached for Hunter's balls, taking each one in her hand. Frankie had Lagoona and Clawdeen lay on top of each other as she fucked their pussies. Lagoona and Clawdeen made out as Franke massaged their breasts, her balls slapping against Clawdeen's ass. Tears streaming down her face, Ashlynn was on her hands and knees; trying to force as much of Hunter's horse cock into her as she could. Ashlynn pushed back on the overwhelming phallus, even as her stomach bulged. Again, everyone on stage came at the same time, reaching to the second row. For the finale, Monster High unleashed Abbey, Toralei, Howleen, and Operetta on the audience, each ghoul servicing a ticketholder. Raven threw up her hands and send out Kitty, Cerise, Duchess, and Ginger to follow suit. Operetta was on her knees, humming on a pair of testicles. Ginger delighted in the taste of cum, eagerly sucking for more. Toralei ground her pussy in some guy's face, while she gave his dick teasing little licks. Duchess rode on another's cock, lusty honks spilling out of her. Howleen was on hands and knees, slamming her ass down on a dick. Cerise was in much the same position, her pussy clamping on a cock with all her might. Abbey just picked some hapless dude up and began pumping him in and out of her cunt, his face buried in her cleavage. Kitty fucked a man in one corner of the theater while sucking off another on the opposite end, and somehow also titfucking a third guy. Needless to say, today's show broke the box office.


	78. Chapter 78

Staring down the imposing length, the girls weighed their options. When Ashlynn, Blondie, Cupid, and Poppy were making their way towards Briar's party, they must have made a wrong turn. The clearing they entered was carpeted in writhing bodies, twisting in pleasure. At the center of it all was a huge forest troll with his cock out, a huge thing with melon-sized balls dangling beneath it. The troll was going through girls like tissue paper, cumming in one than throwing her to the side. When it saw them, the troll perked up, "Aw finally, some new meat. The name's Biggle Waggle's the name, but you can call me daddy." Poppy balked at this, "Yeah, we're not staying. We just need the way back to Book End." Biggle considered this while lightly jerking himself, "Aw, dere's the rub. The only way back is in my hand; you drain my balls and you go free." The girls huddled in a circle and drew straws, Ashlynn went first. Taking it in both hands, Ashlynn slowly jerked the meat monolith. When she saw the impatient look in Biggle's eye, Ashlynn started licking his cockhead. But that wasn't good enough for him, as he grabbed the back of her head and forced her down his shaft. Ashlynn gagged, Biggle's cock battering down her throat. With his balls on her chin, Biggle came in Ashlynn's mouth. She fell to the side, coughing up cum, Biggle's cock unbowed. Blondie stepped up, bending over and spreading herself. Biggle settled behind Blondie, slapping his dick on her belly to let her know what she was in for. Not that it did Blondie much good, his dick knocked the wind out of her. Under Biggle's relentless thrusts, it was all she could to stand. At last, she couldn't take it anymore, Blonde collapsed on the ground. With Biggle's cum pouring out of her BFFA, Cupid took over. Flittering over the troll's cock, Cupid lowered herself on to it. Not letting Biggle set the pace, Cupid worked his cock over. As a love goddess, Cupid lasted the longest. She was able to take Biggle's cock for the most time, in all sorts of positions. But even she couldn't overcome the troll's stamina; Cupid lay in a puddle, cum leaking from every hole. All that was left was Poppy, their fates rested in her hands. She looked over the fallen forms of her friends, then at the troll that abused them so. Coming to the only conclusion left to her, Poppy kicked him square in the balls. Thus did they earn their freedom.


	79. Chapter 79

"I can't believe that Father ever wore a mustache that cheezy." Draculaura declared incredulously, "That's what you're focusing on?" replied Clawdeen in kind. When Draculaura popped in that blank DVD, they were treated to a scene of Harriet Wolf on knees, sucking Dracula's dick. Clawdeen was horrified; but as the scene went on, she had to admit something. Her mom had some banging curves and, she slid a finger into her panties, Dracula's cock was impressive. She turned to Draculaura and Clawdeen could tell the same kind of thoughts were running through her head too. Might as well help a sister out, thought Clawdeen as she slipped her other hand under Draculaura's skirt. She gasped in pleasure as her ghoulfriend's fingers made their way to her slit. Draculaura repaid her by squeezing one of Clawdeen's asscheeks, then they refocused on the porno. Dracula was putting Harriet through her paces, relentlessly pounding her. He had her on the bed, on her knees, against the wall, twisted into all sorts of positions. Capping off by plowing into her ass, a move Draculaura mirrored by probing Clawdeen's butt. When the screen went blank, the two ghouls were flushed in the face and staring at each other. It was Draculaura that broke the awkward silence, "I found some other DVDs." Clawdeen smiled, "Put one on and I'll get some toys."


	80. Chapter 80

Lagoona was snapping some hot pics with her underwater camera, courtesy of Gil and Lorna. The two of them sixty-nining, the moment when Gil penetrated her, the look of ecstasy on Lorna's face; it was all getting Lagoona worked up to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Leaving the camera in an alcove, Lagoona swam to where the two were cavorting. When Lorna caught sight of Lagoona coming towards them she tried to get away, but Gil held her tight. Before Lorna could utter some excuse, Lagoona kissed her. Dazed, Lorna drifted away a little as Lagoona caught Gil's lips next. Snapping back to attention, Lorna grabbed Lagoona's ass and pulled her pussy in close. As she ate out his ghoulfriend, Gil continued to fuck Lorna. The trio floated on like this until Gil came deep in Lorna, his cum seeping out into the water.


	81. Chapter 81

Dear lord but your ass ain't ever gonna be the same again. One minute you were asleep in your bed; the next you were getting the probing of a lifetime at the hands of a cute blue girl. After about an hour she lets you go. The first words out of your mouth are, "What the fuck!" The alien girl looks puzzled, "Butt fuck. That is the fuck I would like." Before you can ask what the hell she means, the alien girl has bent over and flipped up her skirt. Tentatively you reach for her left buttcheek, she coos appreciatively and shakes her ass for more, "So what's your name, sugar cheeks?" she shivers under your touch, "Astranova." With your other hand, you slap it onto her right buttcheek, maybe a bit too hard, "Well Astranova; if it's a buttfuck you want, then it's a buttfuck you're gonna get!" You spread her cheeks and dive on in, flicking at her rim. You draw ragged moans form the alien girl as your tongue wriggles in her asshole, slapping and groping at her buttcheeks. Astranova's pussy drips onto the floor, a fact you take advantage of by wetting your fingers in her quim and then probing her ass. Once you get her butt nice and loose, you start working your cock in, sharp squeals emanating from Astranova. You take sweet revenge for earlier, mercilessly pounding her while you alternate spanking each asscheek. Finally, the tightness is more than you can bear and you shoot your cum deep in her bowels. Looking at her gaping asshole, all you can say is, "Welcome to Earth."


	82. Chapter 82

"So 10 gold coins for some head, right?" asked the shabby man. Lily Bo Peep shook her head, "15 gold, not a copper less." It was this point that Giles Grimm stepped in and the shabby man made his exit, "Miss Peep, I would like fo you to see me in my office before school tomorrow." Lily was peeved, but the next morning she arrived in Gile's office. As he poured out two cups of tea; Giles asked what desperate circumstances drove Lily to sell her body. Lily told him that she just wanted to get paid doing what she loved. Giles warned her of the danger, but Lily just brought up her crook and said she had her attack sheep on standby. Giles sighed and acquiesced to her point of view, "Let me know if things get too rough for you." Giles put a bag of gold in front of Lily, "For listening to an old man and sharing a cup of tea with him." Lily took a quick count of the coins and informed Giles, "Sir, this isn't talking and a cup of tea money. This is around the world, blow your mind kind of money." Before Giles could mutter some protest, Lily pressed a finger to his lips, "My professional pride won't allow anything less." Then she undid his belt. Getting on her knees, Lily began with slow licks up his shaft. She tenderly sucked on Giles's cockhead, looking up at him with the best 'fuck me' eyes she could give. Once she got his cock nice and hard, Lily got up on Giles's desk and spread herself for him. Again, Giles hesitated, but Lily got him by the neck with her crook and pulled him in. Lily rolled her hips as Giles thrust deep into her pussy. Delighted, Lily brought out her tits and offered Giles a nipple, which he took in his mouth. Lily's unfaltering sweetness and tight grip proved too much for Giles, he came and fell back in his chair, "Ohh, I am not a young man anymore." Lily giggled and grabbed his still erect cock, "You could have fooled me. Don't worry, I'll take over from here." Lily turned away from him, pulled her asscheeks apart, and speared herself on Giles's dick. Dear ancestors and he thought her pussy was tight, this was going to send him over the edge in no time. No sooner had he thought this he was shooting another load of cum into Lily, the excess dripping out of her ass. Giles was stammering an apology when Lily cut him off with a kiss, "Don't worry about it, this was for you. Besides, I had a great time." She leaned in close to his ear, "In fact, I might want to give you a frequent visitor discount."


	83. Chapter 83

Nobody considered the amount of recon went into being a heroic prince, thought Daring. It just wouldn't do to jump into the Evil Wizard's chamber, strike a dramatic pose, and then fall through a trap door. So Daring prowled, Charmings do not do anything as base as skulking or creeping, his way into the cave where a dragon was rumored to be. The sound of splashing water drew Daring's attention, alerting him to a spring near the back of the cave. As Daring cautiously made his to the pool, where he spied a figure bathing. It was a maiden or at least maiden shaped; the scales, claws, and tail seemed to be pointing towards dragon though. Well then, Daring thought as he slipped off his armor and weapons, this looks like it's going to require the soft touch, "Hello, I am Daring." The dragon maiden assessed him, "You certainly are, to intrude on a bathing dragon." Daring bend down and took her hand, "My apologies; I've traveled many miles and I could do with a bath." Daring kissed her hand and waited for her answer, "Very well, you may join me. My name is Jinafire." Daring smiled and stripped off his clothes, Jinafire was fascinated by his well-toned body, "However, there will be a price." Jinafire declared to Daring, who raised his eyebrow in question. Jinafire sat on the edge of the pool and spread her legs in silent demand, Daring chuckled, "It would be my pleasure." He gently kissed his way down Jinafire's leg until he reached her hairless slit. Giving her clit a teasing lick, Darling began to explore Jinafire's body. As Daring cupped her ass, he brought her pussy up to his mouth. He vigorously tongue-fucked her while he squeezed her buttcheeks. Jinafire's claws dug deep into the cave floor as pleasure shook her body; deciding one good turn deserves another, she wrapped her tail around his rock hard cock and stroked him. Daring groaned and dove in deeper, reaching for Jinafire's breasts, "Please, more!" came the needy whine from Jinafire and Daring was never one to ignore a maiden's cry for help. He guided his cock to her soaked pussy and hilted himself in one stroke. Jinafire let loose a keening cry and rolled her hips to meet Daring's thrusts. He caught her lips with his own, Jinafire's forked tongue invading his mouth. Daring's stamina was peerless but when Jinafire started playing with his balls with her tail, he came deep inside her. This was how Daring earned the title of Dragonlayer.


	84. Chapter 84

As the Snow King's blizzard assaulted the school; Hunter found himself caught in one of the dorms with Holly and Poppy O'Hair. As the temperature dropped, Hunter remembered his wilderness training. He and the girls threw all the blankets onto one of the beds, stripped naked, and got under the covers. But as he was lying there between the O'Hair twins, his dick betrayed him. It knew nothing of loyalty; all it knew was that there were two naked girls with him, and it wanted to know what he was going to do about it. Before he could take matters into his own hands; Hunter felt two other hands grab his cock, a third play with his nuts, and a fourth feel up on his abs. Whatever weak protests he could muster died as Holly shoved her tongue down his throat and Poppy wrapped her lips around his dick. His will to fight dwindling, Holly took one of his hands and pressed it to her chest while Poppy placed his other hand on her ass. Giving in, Hunter thrust into Poppy's warm, inviting mouth and wrestled with Holly's tongue. Having had enough of being lead around, Hunter threw Holly on the bed. Her hair splayed around her, Hunter hilted his shaft in her. Poppy clung to Hunter from behind as he fucked her sister, whispering how naughty bitches like them needed to be punished. With talk like that and Holly's tightness; it wasn't long before Hunter came, but before his seed could flow out of Holly, Hunter shoved Poppy's face into her cunt, "Lick it up." he ordered as he angled his cock with her ass. As Hunter pounded away, Poppy did as she was told. This was going to be a long night for the twins.


	85. Chapter 85

The fundraiser was shaping up to be a huge success. Nearly every manster in school had donated and at $50 a pop; it was quite a bit of money. All Gilda had to do was run naked through the school. If anybody caught her, she was theirs for a month. So far she evaded everybody, deftly outmaneuvering them with ease. One small problem arose though, Gilda seemed to be developing an exhibitionistic streak. She found herself slowing down near crowds and even allowing a few of her pursuers to brush their fingers against her before she escaped them. Her arousal stained her thighs as she dodged and weaved through the woods; sidestepping traps and chasers alike. Her stamina was unbeatable; but as she felt the eyes on her, her breathing became ragged. Heat radiated from her core as she leaned on a tree, unable to stave off her horniness any longer. Parting her folds with two fingers, she diddled herself raw. Heedless of any ambushers, she tried to quench the roaring fire in her loins. When she felt the hand on her shoulder, she was shocked out of her lusty haze, "Jackson?" she belatedly asked. Jackson held a firm grip on her, "Looks like I won." he stated simply, "But you didn't buy a, oh it was in Holt's name." Gilda realized. Jackson nodded, "So do you get back to the stand? Maybe pick up your clothes?" Gilda smiled, "No need." She squatted down and fished out his cock, "In fact, let's get started right now." With no hesitation, she took his dick into her mouth.


	86. Chapter 86

"Are you sure your family can help me?" Silvi asked nervously. She had been feeling all hot and worked up lately, so Howleen brought her to the Wolf's house to work through it. As they made their way to the living room, the scene she saw made Silvi's eyes bug out. Clawdeen was on all fours like the bitch in heat that she was, Clawd plowing away at her. Sitting on his recliner was Clawrk, proud papa of the Wolf family, bouncing on his cock was his eldest Clawdia. Romulus had Harriet up against the wall, his face buried in her cleavage, "Just jump in whenever you feel like it." Howleen informed Silvi as she bound off, kneeling at the base of the recliner. Once settled, she started licking from Clawrk's balls to Clawdia's asshole. Silvi's eyes darted around, taking in the debauchery before her. Balling up her courage, she approached Clawd and lifted her skirt and timidly asked, "Um, would you mind OOOOOOOH!" Clawd didn't wait for her to finish before getting a faceful of her muff. After that, Silvi was lost in a heat haze. Her body moved on instinct, desire deep in her bones guiding her. Silvi was lapping up cum from Harriet's pussy when she felt something probe at her virgin pussy; unthinking, she rolled her hips back to meet it. Silvi cried out as the cock made its way through, she lost her virginity and she didn't know to who. On and on it went like this, Silvi was passed around like a party favor. The taste of cock and pussy running together, being twisted into all sorts of positions. It all culminated with Clawd, Romulus, and Clawrk fucking all her holes, showering her with cum. As Silvi laid there in a daze, Howleen held her face, "If you ever need help, come see us. Alright?" Howleen kissed Silvi deeply, sharing cum together.


	87. Chapter 87

Blondie lay on her bed, dressed in her customary silk teddy, addressed her audience through her webcam, "Hello, my dear viewers. As you all know, I'm on the search for Mr. Just Right. Before we move on to the candidate, let's review the washouts." Blondie tapped a few things on her Mirrorpad, bringing up a scene of her gagging on Hunter's oversized cock, "Whoever said 'Too much of a good' had Hunter in mind." The video shows Blondie hyperventilating as Hunter slid his dick in, "Getting split in half is not my idea of a romantic evening." Blondie then brings up a video of Daring flexing for the camera while she looked peeved, "While Daring had no trouble performing, 55 minutes of posing followed by 5 minutes of actual sex is not my idea of a good time." The next scene was of Blondie on her knees in front of Mr. Badwolf, running her hands over his furry body, "I don't mind a little fuzz. But if I'm going to be choking on your cock; I want it to be because you're fucking my face, not getting a hair caught in my throat!" The latest clip had Blondie gingerly touching Humprhey's unusual cock, "As for Humphrey, let's just say he's his father's son and leave it at that." Blondie places her Mirrorpad on the knightstand and claps her hands, "Not let's see tonight's competitor, Sparrow Hood!" Hearing his cue, Sparrow powerslides into frame, " YEOOOWH! Are you ready for the best night of your life?" he announces to Blondie, who simply rolls her eyes, "At this point, I'd take a decent orgasm." With no further preamble, Blondie takes out Sparrow's cock. Finding no obvious defects, Blondie gives the shaft a tentative lick. Finding the flavor agreeable, she takes the rest of it into her mouth. Pumping in and out, Sparrow set the pace while Blondie parted her folds. Since he passed to taste test, Blondie moved on to the next stage of selection. Spreading herself on the bed, Blondie gave a small sigh of relief as Sparrow worked his cock in. The relief was cut short as Sparrow began plowing into her, balls slapping against her ass. Half-formed moans and squeals escaped her as Sparrow relentless fucked Blondie for the pleasure of her subscribers. With a cry of triumph, Sparrow came in Blondie. As his seed spilled out of her, Blondie dipped her fingers into her cunt and sampled it, "Almost, but still not Just Right. See you guys next episode."


	88. Chapter 88

Heath thought he was ready for their anniversary; he had stretched, he reenforced his bed, he drank his milk so his bones would be strong. But nothing could have prepared him for what Abbey had in store for him. As he opened the door to his room, what he found there dumbfounded him. Abbey had somehow gagged herself and chained her wrists and ankles to the headboard, her holes Heath's for the taking. Dick rapidly hardening, Heath shucked off his clothes and got on the bed. Teasing her pussy with his cock, Heath grabbed Abbey's tits with both hands. Abbey let loose a muffled whine as Heath made her his plaything, mashing her breasts together and biting both of her nipples. Heath's careless thrusts against Abbey's cunt coated his cock with her quim, allowing him to ease it into her ass. Pounding away at Abbey, Heath let the situation go to his head, "Aw man, from now you're gonna wake me up with a good morning blow job. You're gonna get rid of all your panties. And you're gonna bend over for me where ever and whenever I say so." Abbey decided to rein in Heath's little ego trip. Effortlessly breaking free of her bindings; Abbey flipped Heath on his back while keeping his dick in the iron grip of her ass. Slamming down his cock, Abbey bit through her gag, "If having to put you through mattress to keep you in line, then Abbey be doing that."


	89. Chapter 89

"Now girls; I understand the temptation. However, there are alternatives that preserve your purity, as Ms. Beauty is aptly demonstrating." Ms. White Queen lectures the class; as she sits on her teaching throne. Briar on her knees before her, licking the shaft of her teaching strapon, "Don't be afraid to use your hands and mouth." Briar put those words into practice, sucking on the head of the strapon while jacking it off, "You'll want everything nice and slick for what comes next." Briar deepthroated the fake cock, giving it an even coating. Once she had properly lubed it, Briar on the throne. With her feet on the armrests, Briar slowly worked the dildo into her ass. When she began to bounce on it, the White Queen pulled down Briar's top. With one hand pinching a nipple and the other playing with her clit, the White Queen brought Briar to a squirting orgasm. Standing up, the White Queen took off her strapon, "And of course, there is the sistership of your fellow princesses." She spreads her folds and Briar dutifully licks at her dripping pussy, "Everyone; grab a toy from the box, pair off, and go over the material." As the wet slaps of flesh and lusty moans filled the air, the White Queen turned away from Briar and pulled her asscheeks apart, "Now for your extra credit work."


	90. Chapter 90

With Invisibilly the Kid in jail and the money in their hands, there was only one place Clawd and Frankie could think to spend it. Later that night at the Bloodgood Saloon, the pair picked out some girls. Clawd had his number one girl, Draculaura, on his lap; while Frankie was getting a handful of Cleo's and Jinafire's ass and tit respectively. After knocking back a few drinks, they all retired upstairs to their rooms. Draculaura clung to Clawd as he opened to the door, peppering his chest and neck with kisses. She squealed as Clawd threw on her the bed, then moaned as he nibbled at the hollow of her throat. Hands working feverishly, the two disrobed quickly. Draculaura sighed in relief as Clawd's cock plowed into her, the sounds of wet flesh filling the room. Meanwhile, Frankie was helping herself to Jinafire's breasts; while Cleo was doing the same to her, "You know, I've always wondered about something." Jinafire managed to get between lusty moans, "Why do they call you Six-Gun Frankie when you use a rifle?" Frankie giggled and replied, "Oh, you two are about to find out directly." Frankie undid her belt and unfurled her dick. But as impressive as it was, what really drew the eye was the three pairs of testicles dangling underneath it. Cleo and Jinafire eyed each other nervously, this had the making of a tiring, but satisfying evening. Cleo took the head of the cock into her mouth, as Jinafire suckled a pair of nuts. Frankie threw her head back in delight, caressing the girls' asses as they worshiped her cock and balls. Frankie rewarded the girls' effort with a nice thick shot of cum, covering both of their faces. As Cleo and Jinafire licked the cum off each other, Frankie slid her dick in between their soaked cunts. Jinafire gave a cry as Frankie penetrated her, "Oh don't you worry sugar." Frankie told Cleo with a wink, "I got more than enough for the both of ya." An understatement, Frankie would take both girls twice in each hole, leaving them in a heap on the bed, Cleo's creampie dripping onto Jinafire's face.


	91. Chapter 91

Today's tea party was off to a rollicking good start if Maddie did say so herself. Jillian rode on Chase's lap, grinding on his dick while he nibbled at her neck. Hunter had Ashlynn on the table, tongue teasing her clit. Helga was on her knees, desperately sucking Hopper's cock for delicious cream. Maddie took a sip of her tea and considered the scene before her. It was fun, but a little too safe for her taste. Then she had the most wonderlandiful idea, "Change places!" Maddie cried out; in their haze everyone obeyed. After a mad shuffle, everybody had new partners. Chase had Helga bouncing on his cock while grabbing two great handfuls of her ass, squeezing her cheeks together and apart. Ashlynn had been flipped over so Hopper could plow her, balls slapping against her ass. Jillian clung to her seat as Hunter worked his dick into her well-toned ass, mauling her breasts from behind. Deciding she had enough of watching, Maddie bound off to join her friends. She knew Daddy's special tea was the right choice for this party.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Doc_Kaiju.

Gigi was having great fun, and if the way Heath squirmed under her touch was any indication so was he. But as she licked her way up his cock, flicking the head when she reached it, Gigi felt an icy steel grip her hair, "It not nice to play with toy without permission." That was all Gigi heard before her face was slammed down on Heath's lap, his cock barreling down her throat. Unable to escape, Gigi was forced to endure as Abby grabbed Heath's nuts, "You I deal with later." Abbey told him. Before Gigi could pass out from Abey's relentless assault, Abbey picked her up and tore off her panties. Taking a moment to line them up, Abbey fucked Gigi onto Heath's dick. Going at speeds she couldn't reach on her own, Gigi's head lolled as Heath's cock battered her cervix. It was a mercy when Heath finally came, until Abby flipped Gigi over, sucked the cum out of her, and tossed her aside like an empty soda can. Abbey turned to Heath with a wicked gleam in her eye, "Now it's my turn."


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Karmahatesme.

Venus was beginning to rethink her stance on machines. Robecca had her pressed against a tree, her steam-powered strap-on tirelessly pounding away, "Well love? Do you believe in the wonders of technology?" teased Robecca as she took one on Venus's nipples in her mouth and gave it a light bite. Venus gave a keening cry and answered back, "It's nice, but you should never underestimate the power of nature." Venus made some hand gestures and Robecca felt something tease at her backside. She barely had time to gasp before a thick and gnarly vine invaded her ass, twisting her insides around. Well, Robecca wasn't going to let that go unanswered, turning a valve and pistoning away at Venus. Oh yes, this debate had just gotten started.


	94. Chapter 94

Deep in the throes of passion, the gasps and wolf whistles of the other ghouls came as quite a shock to Howleen and Jinafire, "So this is where you ghouls snuck off to." disapproved Clawdeen. Frankie playfully elbowed her in the ribs, "Lay off them, it's just some good clean fun." Draculaura pointed to the obvious tent in Howleen's sleeping shorts, "I don't think it was going to stay that way. You two don't mind us, keep going." Lagoona pipe up, "Yeah, whip it out!" To the cheers of most and the complaint of one Howleen shimmed out of her shorts while Jinafire squatted down. As Jinafire began to kiss and lick up Howleen's shaft the other ghouls yelled out advice and tips, but she ignored them. This was still her and Howleen's time, even if they had an audience.


	95. Chapter 95

It was one thing to hear Draculaura gush about Avea's cock, it was quite another to see her literally do so. As Dracula held her phone up to show Gooliope the video of her getting railed by Avea's massive horse shlong, Gooliope felt a heat rise between her legs. When the video got to the part where Draculaura cleaned Avea's dick with her mouth Gooliope made up her mind, she was going to get some for herself.


	96. Chapter 96

Bound by ethereal chains, Darling watches helplessly as Raven teases Apple with the tip of her strap-on. Idly circling around the clit, Raven turns to Darling and gives her a cocksure grin. Then she slams into the blonde, drawing out a breathy moan from Apple. With deep and punishing strokes Raven plunges into Apple, who clings desperately to Raven. Darling struggles against her bindings, no way was she going to miss out on the fun. With a mighty yell, Darling frees herself. With one swift action, Darling takes Apple into her arm and kisses her deeply, Apple's head swimming in a pool of pleasure. Then Darling unsheaths her mighty weapon, pulling her cock out from her panties. Raven and Apple trembled with excitement at the sight of it and when Darling peeled back her foreskin they were practically drooling. As Darling slammed into Apple's pussy, Raven decided to reward Darling's strength of will. Bending down behind her, Raven took one of Darling's nuts into her mouth, giving it an appraising lick. Darling continued to pound Apple as Raven worshiped her balls, licked up her taint, and then spread her asscheeks to rim her. The sensation of Raven's tongue on her tight ring was too much for Darling, making her shoot rope after rope of sticky sweet cum into Apple. Darling's cock had barely slid out of Apple's pussy before she grabbed Raven and kissed her before she plowed into the witch. Now with Raven bouncing on her cock, Darling guided Apple to where they were connected. Apple immediately began to service both of them as they all knew this was only the beginning.


	97. Chapter 97

Duchess had a competitive streak mile wide, but Cerise wasn't much of a dancer so they had to resort to this. With her dick in her hand, Duchess slapped it against Cerise's. The hooded girl responded by uppercutting the ballerina's cock, resulting in a nice meaty slap. Unbowed, Duchess thrust her prick forward meeting Cerise's head-on. Grunting and straining, the two girls refused to back down. Until they both came all over the other's dick, as they panted Duchess had only one question, "Best two out of three?"


	98. Chapter 98

"Ms. Badwolf, are you ready to listen now?" asked Headmaster Grimm. When Ramona refused to answer him, he jerked the leash attached to the naked wolf hybrid, "Fuck you, old man!" yelled Ramona through clenched teeth as she twisted in Grimm's grip, "Now Ms. Badwolf if you continue to be a problem, then I will have to disciple you." Grimm brought up the rolled-up newspaper in his hand and smacked Ramona on her toned bottom. Despite's Ramona's cries, he keeps raining blows on her ass until he feels he reaches an appropriate number, "Now I'll ask again, are you ready to listen?" demanded Grimm as he fished out his cock. In silent submission, Ramona lifted her ass to meet the headmaster's prick.


	99. Chapter 99

As Jackson pounded Alivia against the wall, he thought back to what brought him here. He was going up to Frankie's room to study; but when he got there, all he saw was Andy and Neighthan spit-roasting Frankie. She seemed to be having the time of her unlife as she slobbered on Andy's cock and slammed her hips onto Neighthan's. With tears in his eyes, he ran from the Stein's house, catching the attention of Alivia. The younger Stein girl caught up with him near the park and sat next to him on the swing, where she tried to comfort him. This somehow leads to him taking her to the restroom and sliding his dick in her. With enthusiastic moans tumbling out of Alivia, Jackson thought that this might be a fair trade.


	100. Chapter 100

This week had not been kind to Duchess's ass. First had been ballet practice, where Justine had somehow manage to traveling basket her onto her dick. Then there was the time she got caught in a bush and Sparrow decided to help himself. After that Cerise had caught her alone in the locker and pressed her up against the wall. When her ass got caught in a window Daring was nice enough to push her out, him sliding her a couple of inches of dick was just a bonus. Darling's strap-on finding it's way between her cheeks was also a welcome surprise, though Duchess couldn't shake the feeling that was a case of mistaken identity on Darling's part. The worst was Kitty, helping herself to a sample of Duchess'ass whenever and wherever she felt like it. At least by the end of it, she had Faybelle to kiss it all better.


	101. Chapter 101

It may have been a political move, but Howleen was getting into it. At least of the way she was grinding into Draculaura's pussy was any indication. Capturing Draculaura's lips with her own, Howleen slid her fingers down to toy with her new wife's clit. Feeling Draculaura spasm, Howleen pulled back, "You've had yours, now I need mine." Howleen spread herself before Draculaura, "C'mon, marriage is built on give and take." Well, let it never be said that Draculaura was a bad wife and so she bent down to lay a kiss on Howleen's cunt. Thus was the foundation for a 1000 year peace laid out


	102. Chapter 102

"Jeez, Mom. You couldn't even wait for me to show up before you started fucking?" accused Kitty as her mother was bent over Mr. Badwolf's desk by the wolf himself, "Sorry sweetie; if you wanted some cock, you should have shown up sooner." admonished Cheshire as she rolled her hips to meet Badwolf's. Kitty simply scoffed and teleported onto Badwolf's face, wrapping her legs around his head. As he plunged his snout into Kitty's pussy and his dick into Cheshire, Badwolf wished most of his parent-teacher meetings would go like this.


	103. Chapter 103

OK, Ashlynn knew she took a while, but not long enough for Hunter to drop his pants and for Prudence to hop on his cock. And was that Charlotte licking at his balls? Oh, that was it, Ashlynn thought as she stomped into the room, "What the fuck Hunter!?" yelled Ashlynn as Hunter continued to pump her step-sister full of cock, "Uh, hey Ashlynn you kinda took your time getting here." stammered out Hunter as Prudence smugly ground herself on his dick, "And that means you get to fuck my step-sister!?" Hunter let out a cry as he shot his seed into Prudence, "And cum inside her?!" As Prudence rolled off Hunter, Charlotte climbed up next, "And now she gets a turn!?" Hunter just shrugged, "Well, it won't be fair otherwise." Ashlynn threw up her hands as Hunter grabbed Charolette's fat ass.


	104. Chapter 104

Amidst the creaking of the bedframe and the meaty slaps of flesh hitting flesh was the repentant cries of Manny Taur. After hearing that Heath mostly laid in the bed while Abby did the work, Manny made disparaging remarks about Heath's prowess. Abby then offered him the chance to do better. That's how Manny ended up with his legs in the air as Abbey clenched his dick with her mighty pussy muscles, pleading for mercy. Abbey gave no mind to Manny's pathetic blubbering as she mercilessly slammed down on his poor abused cock. As he finally came, Abbey had some parting words for Manny, "Heath take much longer to cum, also shoots out much more." His pride stomped out, Manny blacked out.


	105. Chapter 105

Hopping around on one leg while getting phantom pleasure from the missing one was not an ideal situation, but that's what you get for taking a nap in the library thought Frankie as she tried to make her way in the school. Luckily, she managed to grab a locker handle as she felt a tongue wriggle around her toes. When the mystery pervert let off Frankie thought she was safe, then the asshole started massaging her thigh. As she crawled on the floor, Frankie got another shock as her assailant bent her knee and stuck his dick between her thigh and calf. Her iCoffin ringing provided a welcome distraction, but then she saw the text. A photo of Jackson licking the toes of her missing leg! When she caught up with him, she was either going to rip his dick off or suck it. Maybe both.


	106. Chapter 106

Under a canopy of stars, Clawdeen rested on her hands and knees as her dad guided his cock into her dripping pussy. Rocking back to meet his thrusts, Clawdeen relished the time she could spend with her family. Casting her gaze over to Clawd, she saw that he was pumping his dick into their mother's mouth. Harriet also had Howleen and Clawdia nursing at her breasts while they all fingered each other. Clawdeen cried out with pleasure as she felt her father splashed her womb with his cum and collapsed on the ground. Seeing this, Clawdia and Howleen detached from their mother's tits and helped themselves to Clawdeen's creampied cunt and their father's pussy slicked cock. It was always good when the family could get back to nature.


	107. Chapter 107

Two of the Queen's card soldiers held Alistar's eyes open as the rest swarmed Bunny. Every hole the young bunny girl had at least one or two dicks violating it, with a seemly inexhaustible supply to replace them. At first, Bunny tried to fight them off, then fell into a sort of acceptance, now Bunny moaned in pleasure as new cocks found their way into her abused holes. To his great shame, Alistar's arousal grew too, much to the amusement of the Queen, "Now, time to get off with your head!" As the Queen parted her dress, she grabbed Alistar's hair and pulled his face into her crotch. Face to face with the Queen's cunt, Alistar could only see one way out. The Queen's laughter echoed throughout the fortress as Alistar kissed and licked his way to freedom.


	108. Chapter 108

OK, upside to Farrah's spell, her, Ashlynn, and Meeshell really filled their dresses with their assets. Downside, every guy was slapping their dick on the girls' bodies and ripping off those new dresses. Whatever indignant remark that Ashlynn was going to make was cut off by the turgid cock being shoved down her throat, while the other girls had their own hardships to face. Some guy was sliding his dick between Farrah's breasts while another did the same with Meeshell's asscheeks. After they shot their loads all over the trio, more took their place. As she was pounded into the floor, Ashlynn could finally ask, "What time is it?" With her back pressed up against the wall, Farrah could answer, "Ten thirty." That left the girls groaning in frustration or pleasure, maybe a mix of both.


	109. Chapter 109

When Clawdeen tackled you to ground, her tail just a wagging, you knew that the news she had was going to change your life, "I'm pregnant!" she practically beams at you. You need a moment to absorb this while, "We're going to have a litter?" tumbles out of your dumbstruck mouth. Clawdeen reaches up and kisses you as she grinds against your crotch. You laugh, "You're already knocked up, I can't get you double pregnant." Even as you say this, you grab Clawdeen's ass with both hands, Sure, you might have gotten her preggers now, but you were going to need all the practice you can get for next time.


	110. Chapter 110

Casta held Catty close as she massaged small circles in the catgirl's lower back with one hand and slowly worked her favorite "magic wand" into her pussy, "There, can't you feel all the stress just melt away?" Catty could feel that, and the waves of pleasure replace all the negativity. Catty's hands roamed all over Casta's curves as she kissed and sucked at her neck. Casta's own pussy was dripping as she decided to grab a handful of Catty's ass. The sudden spasm and squirting came as a surprise to the witch, "Better?" asked Casta. Catty nodded, "Thanks for that, how can I repay you?" Casta smiled and lowered her pussy onto Catty's face.


	111. Chapter 111

"Man, if Daring fucks half as good as this in his human form, I may have to steal him from whatever princess he's banging." announced Ramona as Beast-mode Daring bounced her on his massive cock. Then he slathered her breasts with his huge tongue and bit her nipple, drawing a delighted squeal from Ramona, "Who says we have to change them back?" challenged Cerise as she slammed down on Dexter's cock. She had flipped the transformed prince on his back and established her dominance, leaving Dexter panting on the floor, "Good point, I'm sure they got enough blue blood dicks to go around." agreed Ramona as she bent over for more of Beast Daring's pounding, "You hear that boy? You like the sound of that?" Cerise asked Dexter, who responded with a load of cum up her pussy.


	112. Chapter 112

The cottonmouth and the splitting headache were familiar to Briar; the searing ass pain and the holes in her memory were not. But, if the handcuff on her wrist and DVD on her dresser were any indicator, she had missed one hell of a party. Popping the DVD in her player, Briar was treated to the sight of herself handcuffed around a pillar and a cornucopia of dildos stuffed into her ass, "C'mon one more!" demanded the Briar in the video as a crowd cheered her on, "You sure? I'm pretty sure you've set the record." an unsure Raven responded as she held up another rubber dick, "Yeah, go for it!" confirmed Briar. Raven just shook her head as she liberally applied lube to the toy. In the present, Briar paused the video, took a sip of her water, and unpaused. Looks like her hunch was right, that was one hell of a party.


End file.
